She Drove Away With My Heart
by somewhataddicted
Summary: AU Doccubus- Lauren and Bo are both business first, driven, successful women who clash during a potential business transaction at a car dealership. Neither wants to 'lose' or admit their attraction. Sparks will fly, tempers will flare. This summary is horrible. No idea what I was thinking. Hope the story is better. M for language and who knows what later. You know me.
1. Chapter 1

_**First, thank you for the amazing response to my last couple of one shots. Including the collab with TheLostFoodie. I enjoyed writing them. I'm also undecided if I will add a chapter to "Power of Positive Thinking," for those who are asking.  
><strong>_

_**Next, if you're not on twitter or a registered user on here, why? JK. You can reach me at somewhataddictedfanfic at yahoo dot com. This site doesn't let you put email or for the reviewer who tried to leave hers, here ya go. Thank you for all the great feedback on my updates. You guys are amazing!  
><strong>_

_**As for this little story, I kept thinking of doing a fun little Doccubus car lot fic. If I continue it won't be very angsty and it probably wont be very long, but I hope its enjoyable. Bo and Lo are OOC.  
><strong>_

_**Having worked in the business for a good number of years, it uses my experiences and some fun stories. I did not research dealers in Vegas or much of the high end brands, so if its inaccurate, I apologize in advance for being lazy. **_

_**Finally, none of this is meant to be offensive. It is a reflection of what I've witnessed first hand from the very kind, yet gruff men I have worked with and consider great friends. It's not much, but if you are easily offended by sexist talk...well, consider yourself warned.  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER**- I own nothing. Doccubus belongs to Lost Girl and Prodigy Pictures.**_

**Chapter 1**

Is this what it felt like to have it all?

Some people wanted to find their one true love. Some wanted their name in lights. Most people wanted money, a nice house, a fancy car or other material things.

Me? I never needed fame, but I had everything else. Material things by the dozens, a nice home, access to any car I wanted and my one true love...I was on my way to her right now.

The sun was shining, the top was down and it was another beautiful sunny, Las Vegas morning. So nice that I took the long way to work for a change. Usually I was in a rush. There was money to be made and deals to close. Nothing made me happier than the thrill of the car business. You couldn't find a time to catch me when I wasn't either on the phone or on the computer. It didn't matter if I was home, at work or at the casino. The business came first. It was the reason I had it all. It was what I loved. The thrill, the power of the close. There was nothing like it that I had found yet in my life. It was almost an addiction. One I didn't want to quit.

Today was different. As much as I was ready to get to work, I was finally taking a moment to enjoy the things I had and where I was at this time in my life. Maybe it was only for a few minutes, but it made the day that much sweeter.

The vibration of my phone against the center console drew my eyes. Shawna's name lit up and I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. I picked it up and set it against my ear as I drove slowly through traffic.

"Yes?"

_"What're you up to tonight?"_

"It's end of month. I'm sure I'll be busy late. Too busy for that blind date I know you want to set me up on."

_"Why would you think that?"_

"Call it a hunch. You've been on me for weeks now."

_"All I'm saying is you need to get out there. You never know when misses right will pop up. Besides, a little time between the sheets is never a bad thing." _She laughed.

"There's a difference between dating and hooking up, Shawna. I don't want to date and believe me, I have no problems when I just want to get laid."

She groaned. _"I know. I've seen your moves in action, remember?"_

I smiled. I did indeed. It was years ago. We turned into great friends, though.

_"Fine, no date, but come out with me and the girls tonight at the club when you get done. At least we can have some friend time, throw down a few drinks and dance the night away. You know you guys killed it this month. It'll be celebration time."_

"I'll think about it."

_"Great. See you tonight then."_

I laughed as I hung up the phone. A night on the town did sound like a great idea. She knew she had me with drinks and dancing. She'd make a great closer, always assuming the sale. Too bad she never took me up on the offer to give it a try.

Shawna was just one of my many friends that persisted in telling me I need to find the right girl and get a life away from work. But I was content right where I was. My family? Well, they were all in the car business, so there was no pressure there. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

It wasn't as though I never dated. I even tried a few relationships, like Shawna, but they always wanted more from me. Meaning, they wanted me to ignore my work, my passion, my love. No matter how clear I was up front, they all thought I'd change if we stayed together.

Wrong.

Work was my wife, my mistress, my other mistress and any other relationship you could have. That was perfectly all right with me.

I slowed to a stop at the red light and glanced to my right. My reflection shone back at me in the giant glass panels of the investment group complex. A smile crept across my face. I did love the black Bentley coupe. It was the one I chose to drive most often, but was it my favorite car?

My fingers tapped the wheel in time to the music. My gaze traveled back up to the light while I thought it over. I'd been around cars my entire life. I'd driven nearly everything at one point or another, but my favorite?

This was probably the one I like to look at the most, with the exception of a Bugatti. There was just something about the lines on the Bentley that drew me into it. The Bugati, on the other hand, was just hand crafted brilliance. No one could deny that. The one I liked to drive the most though, was the one that hardly ever saw the road. My grandfathers 1955 Austin-Healey 100S. A blue and white, completely original, garage kept classic with under five thousand miles. It was his baby and he left it to me. He knew I'd take care of it, treasure it, just as he did. I was just as passionate about four wheels and steel horses as him and we used to spend hours talking about all things automotive. Cars were definitely my passion and that was one I would never part with.

That reminds me, I really should take her out again soon and let her stretch her legs around town.

The light finally turned green and I pressed the accelerator to the floor, leaving everyone else behind. Play time was over. It was time to make some money. Twenty minutes later I pulled into the dealership, coming to a stop in my reserved spot. I was a little later than usual, but then, I was the boss. I panned the acres of shining cars before grabbing my bag and heading inside.

On my way in the door I paused when something caught my eye. The new guy, Craig, was on the top floor of the parking garage hanging a wind cone off a pole. I shook my head and opened the door, chuckling at the sight of my longtime salesmen Bob and Burt doubled over in laughter at their prank.

"You guys are buying him lunch." They straightened up quickly at the sound of my voice.

Burt wiped the tears from his eyes. "Aw come on Lauren. You used to do the same thing. Its a right of passage," he whined.

I struggled mightily to repress my smirk. It was true. Teasing the newbie was nothing new. It was definitely funny as long as it was tame and it wasn't happening to you. "I know, but you're still buying him lunch and telling him we do NOT have a helipad."

"Okay," they answered in unison with hands in their pockets and looking at their shoes like little kids.

I started to my office before turning back to them. "Oh, and guys?" They looked up at me. "No sending him to check the air pressure in all the tires, either."

"Shit Lauren, you're taking all the fun out of everything," Bob groaned. He was always the ring leader. If he behaved, then Burt would too.

"I'm sure you'll find something else. You're creative guys. Besides, Craig's a good kid. He's working hard and selling cars. Don't scare him off. I need a lot more than you two old antiques on the floor if I'm gonna keep leading the region in sales."

"Ouch. Antique? Is that a challenge?" Bob spoke, but they both bowed up.

"Maybe." They were so easy. "You're only at twenty this month. Angela's sold twenty six and she doesn't even know how to open the car door."

"Yeah," Bob sighed. His eyes glazed over. "But she's hot. Have you seen the rack on her?"

Of course. You couldn't miss them. They were perfect specimens of the finest money could buy. "I have, but that's not the point." I needed to get the boys back on track.

"Honestly, I could careless if she could speak, I'd still buy the car." Bob nudged Burt in the ribs while they chuckled.

"Then maybe I need a sales floor full of supermodels," I said in the most stern voice I could muster. I laughed when their faces fell. As if I would do such a thing. Angela was a great closer and in her defense, some of these cars had hidden door handles. "Relax guys. Just pick it up, okay? And watch the way you talk around her. Be gentleman."

"We will boss." Bob answered. They both nodded their head. "To tell ya the truth though, she's worse than we are." He grinned wide.

Maybe Angela was one of those rare few women that could make it in this business and blend in well with the boys. "Noted. Now, I know you're better than what that board says and let's face it, no one wants to work these hours if they're not selling cars. Now hit the phones. Sell a car and be a star. Two hundred cash to the one with the most sales today."

"Oh, that is all mine," Bob trotted toward his office.

"No way Bobbo, That's the special bottle of Crown I've been wanting," Burt yelled as he waddled the other way as fast as he could for a three hundred pound guy.

I stood there and watched the old pair scramble. They'd both been with the company a long time and both still wore the stereotypical slicked back salesman hair and had a mustache. I put my foot down years ago on the god awful suits and ties. This was an upscale dealership and even though we had a used car department that carried a little of everything, I still wanted them all to look the part.

At the sound of Burt's voice on the phone I turned and headed for my office with a grin on my face. Yes, I did love my job. Maybe we'd make Craig go pickup lunch in that hideous custom painted pea green Porsche 911 that no one would look at. After all, a little fun never hurts anyone.

I passed the used car office, stopping dead in my tracks at the sight of Jim with his feet up and his head tipped back. His mouth was open wide with snores loud enough to wake the dead echoing from her room. I kicked his chair and waited. He snorted and wiped his hand across his shirt leaving a trail of orange from the remnants of his morning Cheetos.

I kicked it again, harder. "Jim. Wake your ass up."

He about fell out of the chair as he jumped up startled. "Huh?"

"Jim," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't have you come in early so you can get stoned and take a nap. You're here early to get the damned used cars stocked in before we get busy."

"Sorry Lauren." He looked away and sighed. "I was just-"

"Yeah, I know. I swear, if you weren't a family friend Jim I'd toss you out on your ass. Just stop making me look like a fool and do what I pay you to do. Isn't it enough I give you a salary and got you off the floor?"

"I know. I really am sorry."

He wouldn't look at me. It wasn't the first time we'd had this conversation and sadly, it wouldn't be the last. It didn't keep me from trying though.

"Just get to work." I stormed out shaking my head. He was seventy five and refused to retire, but he was like an uncle to me. He said it would kill him and I believed it. The car business was just as much a part of him as it was me. Jim was not in the best of health and was never a great salesman, so what could I do? I gave him a cake job and tried to keep an old man happy.

**XXX**

The day was nearly over and I'd been scouring every line all day to make sure all the I's were dotted and T's were crossed. When I said I loved my job, I meant it. I really did. Everyday except for month end closeout. Paper work and numbers, my dad calling and just one cluster fuck after another seemed to always present itself. Everyone's panties were in a bunch as salesman and managers scrambled to hit bonuses. None of which would be paid until my numbers were concrete. To top it all off, the lot porter backed a used Porsche into one of the new Bentley's. Of course it would happen on my busiest day of the month.

I tore my eyes from the computer screen and looked out the window, exhausted from the seemingly endless stream of numbers before me. There were several customers on the lot, but the bright yellow Lamborghini that zipped through the lot and screeched to a halt in a handicapped space caught my attention. The woman who climbed out of it was anything but disabled. She was breath taking. The was an aura of authority and something else I couldn't pinpoint. I wanted to tear my eyes away and get back to work, but I couldn't. The brunette stranger had me in a trance. Her perfect form. The long dark hair flowing down her shoulders. The way her hips moved. The confident stride.

Only when she disappeared through the doors of the building down stairs did I blink. It was then I also realized I hadn't been breathing. A quick wave of dizziness overtook me as I inhaled a deep breath of air. I wanted to run down there, get a better look at the woman that just made my mind go blank and my heart pound like crazy even though I stood a story above her, separated by concrete and glass.

I shook the cob webs from my mind and took a deep breath. No time for that now. There was work to be done so the business office could go home. In an hour or so it would be official. The slate would be wiped clean and we'd all start at zero once again. I turned my focus back to the screen, my fingers running through my hair as an old nervous habit. It was hard to focus when my thoughts kept drifting back to her. Who was she? What did she want? Was she a banker? A customer?

I shut my eyes, rubbed my temples and groaned. Why did I refuse to have a general manager for the store? Oh right. Because I was hands on. Partly because my O.C.D. insisted I micromanage every detail and partly because I enjoyed it so much. Besides, I never trusted anyone else to take care of the little things, or the customers, the way I did. It was one of the things that set my dealership apart among the regular high end customers. Now if I could just get one more hour of quiet time this would all be done for another month.

"Excuse me, Lauren?"

_So much for that. What was it? Ten seconds?  
><em>

It was Jim's voice. I grunted as my eyes opened, but I kept my head buried in the statistical nightmare that was closeout.

"I know your buried in here, it's just that we have a customer out here who insists on only working with, and I quote, 'the man in charge'."

"Of course they do." I'm only elbow deep in paperwork. How do they always know? "Damn people. Always feel like their entitled to something special because of what they do or who they know. If they only knew they'd get a better deal from the salesperson than from me." Jim laughed as I complained without ever looking up. "Who is it?"

"A Ms. Bo Dennis. You're gonna want to meet this one." I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling that goofy smile he'd get when there was a beautiful woman around.

My pulse quickened. Could it be the woman in the Lamborghini? I quickly searched the name on my computer as I usually did with those demanding personal attention. My breath caught as the picture came up beside the information. It was her. The breathtaking brunette I watched waltz across the parking lot a few minutes ago.

"Bo Dennis." The name rolled off my tongue in a whisper only I could hear.

Something about her captivated me. My heart pounded like a drum in my chest at the thought of meeting her. Quickly, I skimmed her information then stood from my seat and looked at Jim. "Well, let's go meet Ms. Dennis shall we."

Down the stairs and through the hall, my eyes searched the faces ahead to get a good look at her before we actually met. I had a leg up with already knowing about her. She'd been in town less than a year, the CEO of a company that bought a few casinos. She was in charge of running them. But she was also the daughter of a billionaire shipping magnet. Seemed she enjoyed making her own legacy even though she had no need to work. That didn't exclude her from the typical behavior that accompanied such people, though. Still expecting special treatment because their time or money was better than everyone elses.

The woman didn't see me. She was staring at my classic car as I approached. Bo Dennis was stunning. That was undeniable. Even more so up close. And those definitely were not store bought breasts.

I moistened my lips and couldn't help but admire the sight before me. Ignoring her seemed to be an impossibility for everyone. I savored one last appreciative glance at her statuesque profile before I glared at any salesperson I caught gawking, sending them on their way.

Oh, and one other fun fact about Bo Dennis, she loved to gamble.

So did I.

I was about to find out if she was the type to double down, or throw in her cards.

With a deep breath I steeled myself for the chess match. "I believe you asked to speak to the man in charge." I put on my best smile, fighting the weak knees that struck me when she turned and flashed a brilliant smile at me.

"Wow." Her eyes widened as she examined me from head to toe, taking in every detail.

An eruption of feelings that were completely foreign to me flowed through me, set off by her intense gaze. I cleared my throat to get her attention back on business, hoping that it would also cool my rising desire from being visually devoured.

"You're certainly no man." She held out her hand with a smile that was still bright as the sun, but now had a sexy undertone as she continued to stare at me. "Bo Dennis."

"Lauren Lewis. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Dennis."

I accepted her greeting, giving her a strong handshake that meant business. I wasn't prepared for the warmth that came with the contact. Spreading up my arm, making my stomach flutter.

Her smile faltered slightly. It could be wishful thinking, but I swore her breath hitched as she stared at our hands.

I pulled away and cleared my throat again. Did she feel the same? Did she notice?

_Focus on the sale Lauren._

"How can I be of assistance to you today, Ms. Dennis?"

"Yes, I want to buy a car." She smiled again, quickly regaining her composure. "Two actually."

"Fantastic. As one of the largest import dealers in America I'm sure you'll find our prices more than fair. We'd love to earn your business. Bob here can help you with that. Thank you fo-"

"No, Ms. Lewis, I only talk numbers with the head honcho. No offense to Bob, or any of your sales staff, but I prefer to skip the back and forth and get right to business." She spoke politely and professionally. It was a bit of a surprise.

"I see. And what is it you are interested in purchasing today Ms. Dennis?"

"The Aston Martin V12 Vantage S Roadster in Diavolo Red and..." she paused and turned around. Her hand rose and her finger pointed to my car. "That Austin-Healey over there."

This was going to be more fun than I thought. "Well, I'd be happy to give you a very generous number on the Vantage, but that one is not for sale."

"I'm sorry? Is this not a dealership?" She threw her hands up and waved them around in a sudden swing of mood. A scowl was fixed on her face as she turned back to me. And there it was. So much for polite. She wasn't used to being told no. "That is a car. I want to buy it. Money is no object. How much for the classic?"

"My apologies Ms. Dennis." My smile never faltered.

Her expression softened and she smiled again. No doubt she'd thought she won.

Not this time. Not on that car. "Let me rephrase that. I am more than happy to get you a very generous deal on the Aston Martin. The Austin-Healey, is not for sale. But I am more than happy to find you one like it."

There was a fire in her eyes now. "I doubt there is another like it. A 1955 100s all original?" Her brows knitted tightly as she attempted to intimidate me. "I want to speak to the owner. I'm sure he is in the business of making money and I have plenty of it and I am willing to pay big for that car."

"I am the owner. It is my car. As I've said, it is not for sale."

"I see." She huffed. "Well I guess I will just take my money to a more amicable dealer then. Someone who appreciates my business."

"As you wish Ms. Dennis. Your business here is most certainly appreciated, but not required. I think I can keep the lights on if you decide to go down the road. Have a nice day." I held my hand out to shake once more. It was more out of the need to touch her again than professionalism.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms tight against her chest in defiance.

I rescinded my offer of a parting shake and gave her a nod instead, smiling politely as I walked away. The sound of her mutterings and name calling as she stormed out made me grin all the way to my office. Getting under her skin gave me more satisfaction than it should. She was stunning anyway, but my god she was beautiful when she was angry.

I made my way down the hall and back to the stairs in a hurry. My mind running a mile a minute. I refused to bend to those that thought they were owed something because of their wealth or position. Vegas was a material town, more so than many other big cities and you had to stand your ground. It pissed me off when any customers popped an attitude, more so if it was due to social status. Besides, my family had built a series of dealerships from the ground up. I was no stranger to money myself, but money didn't give you permission to expect others to bend to your will. I may not have had tycoon cash or old money, but I could more than afford anything I wanted. I just did it with kindness and respect to those trying to make a living assisting me.

Speaking of things I wanted...

In that moment I found myself wanting nothing more than getting to know the brash, uppity brunette that made my heart skip a beat and challenged me in ways that had nothing to do with intellect. I'd met many a social lite, model, and millionaire, none of which took my breath away like she did as she strode with a bold swagger that rivaled her beauty. Her dark brown eyes sparkled when she looked at me and even though she was petulant when she was told no, it seemed there was something more to her.

She was used to getting what she wanted. So was I. Who knew where this would all lead. At the very least, I loved sweet victory of closing a deal, whether I was selling a car, negotiating for a home, or picking up a woman. Bo Dennis would be a worthy opponent indeed. Only thing was, for the first time in my life, I feared I might lose more than just a car deal. Something inside told me to be careful, but I couldn't fight my instincts. It was always work first.

As soon as I made it to my office I stepped to the window and watched her Lamborghini peel out of our lot. I found myself with an unstoppable grin from ear to ear and a pulse that raced like Indy car. I was sure we weren't done yet. Actually, I was counting on it.

**XXX**

**So there it is. Let me know what you think of this Doccubus fic and if it's something I should continue. I appreciate all R & R's and feedback immensely. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank**_** you for such a wonderful response to this story and "Power of Positive Thinking". You guys are amazing. I say it all the time because it's true. **_

_**If final exams are on the agenda for you, I hope they're going well and maybe this can be a little stress release for you. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Like I said before, this will be a short story, so idk how much more there will be, but here goes round 2 :D**_

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't get her out of my head. A sad truth that made the last few hours drag on unbearably as I struggled to focus on the black and white stats on the screen before me. Everything was finally in the books and all of the other departments had headed home, leaving me with just the numbers, my thoughts and a few members of the sales department.

The net profit stared triumphantly back at me. Another successful month.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs as I scanned the walls. They were littered with of all the awards we'd won since I bought out my father. He had owned it for years after his father retired, but this was a novelty to him. His bread and butter were domestics, so he never put much effort here despite arguments by granddaddy and me. This store deserved better, so five years ago I set out to prove him wrong. You could say it's been a sticking point in our relationship ever since.

With a sigh I leaned forward and turned off the computer, then stood from my chair and walked into the showroom. It had been quiet the last two hours after a rather busy day.

"Congratulations everyone." My voice startled them to attention. "Our best month to date and sure to be a top five in the nation for our new models as well."

My smile grew as they applauded.

"So you know what that means right?" I folded my arms and sat on the edge of the nearest desk.

"Steak lunches tomorrow," Bob hollered causing everyone to cheer again.

"Well, yes, except for Wade. I refuse to play a part in another heart attack. Besides, Em would kill me if she found out." Everyone laughed as his shoulders slouched and he groaned. "But we'll find you something equally delicious for your efforts."

"Nothings as good as Ricardo's Delmonico's," he whined.

Bob nudged him in the ribs.

"I know, but you'll manage." I walked over and gave him a pat him on the back. "But it also means a new month and we need to do even better next month, so go home, get some rest. Tomorrow we hit the ground running back at zero."

"Lauren," a deep voice called from behind, "you want me to stay the last thirty minutes in case someone comes in?" Chris was one of the newer sales people. Clean cut, good looking and a real go getter.

"No, it's all right. I can take care of them." I smiled. "I used to do this, too. Go enjoy your night."

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay, thanks. Make sure you get some rest too, though."

I nodded with an easy smile. Did I ever rest? A little here and there. Mostly, I was always working. But to me it rarely felt like work. But tonight was one of those nights where I'd let my hair down and the sound of my ringing phone drown in the music of the club. A night out with the girls. It was well earned and I could honestly say I was definitely looking forward to it, but what would've been better was a quiet evening with a little something to take the edge off and a certain brunette heiress by my side.

"Bo Dennis," I said aloud to an empty showroom. "What have you done to me?" In one brief meeting Bo had become the only flesh and blood woman that ever left me breathless and addicted at first sight.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I made my way to the only other lady that had ever made me swoon. The one in the showroom on four wheels that left me just as breathless and every bit as addicted. Also on first sight. How ironic that of all the cars on the lot, Bo would want her.

Just as my hand touched the door handle, the phone rang. I trotted to the nearest desk and answered in the customary receptionist manner.

_"Hello, I'd like to speak with the sales manager please about a dealer trade."_

"I'm Lauren Lewis, the owner. I can help you with that."

_"Great. Lauren,_ _I'm Mike at Seattle Aston Martin. I'd like to buy or trade for the Diavalo Vantage Roadster."_

I was lucky I had two of the new models, one was the Diavolo red. But my gut told me this was for Bo. Her Google search revealed that family was in Seattle. It wouldn't be that easy for her. It was also a hot commodity so I wouldn't give it up easily anyway.

"Sorry, I already have a buyer for that one, but you are welcome to the other."

_"I really need the red one for a very important customer."_

"I understand, but this one is already arranged for a very important customer of my own. That will be a very hard one to get. Might be better to order one."

_"You're telling me. But they want it now."_ He grumbled something else I couldn't make out and then hung up.

That would really piss her off. I chuckled as I set the phone back in place.

She wanted my Austin-Healey, yes, but she really did want that new Aston Martin, as well. What was it about that woman that made me want to push her buttons? She was stunningly beautiful and brash and confident and the feelings she bought up in me only drove me to see how much more she could make me feel.

Ms. Dennis would surely be on the war path now and when she did get the car, she'd probably want to flaunt having got what she wanted. Surely she would just go to another dealer and buy one there, but I knew it was a tough find right now. Curiosity got the best of me. Before I knew it, I was behind the managers desk opening up the dealer locate screen. I clicked all the options to match the car Bo wanted exactly. Just like the one on my lot. There were only two others in the states if they weren't already sold. The closest was in San Diego. Luckily, the owner there was an old friend. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

We went way back. Kurt used to work for my father before moving to California. We did a lot of trades over the years, but this one might be a tough.

"Kurt, hello. I hope business isn't busting your balls."

_"Hello, Lauren. Never. You know I have a set made of steel."_

I laughed. "So you keep telling me."

_"What can I do for you?"_

"I need a favor."

_"What's that?"_

"The new Diavlo Vantage Roadster. You have one. I need one."

_"Oh boy, Lauren. I don't know. That's in high demand. I'm not sure I want to let it go."_

"Oh come on Kurt, you and I both know that your clientele love to special order. They never want whats on the lot. You can have my blue one, plus any other on the lot."

_"Hmmm..."_

"Okay, or any future favor. I know how you like to say I owe you one."_  
><em>

_"Now that is tempting and very true." _He laughed._ "Actually, do you have a Mulsanne Speed? I do need a camel colored one."_

"Done. I'll have a truck there in an hour."

_"Wow, you're in a hurry for this one, huh? Must be a great deal."_

"It's a very important customer. Do you need me to send your cars now, or just send them back on the truck?"

_"Nah, I can wait."_

"Thanks Kurt. Say hello to Michelle and the kids for me."

_"Will do. Take care Lauren."_

I hung up and sat back in my chair. A grin pulling from ear to ear. I could get stuck with this car for a long time to come, but it didn't matter. Whatever it was about Bo Dennis, I found myself looking for ways to meet her again sooner than later. In my gut I knew that ruffling her feathers would earn me another face to face.

I returned to my pride and joy, finally getting to sink into her original leather seats. I ran my hands lightly across the steering wheel and hummed. She sure did make me happy. Plus, I always felt like my grandfather was with me when I sat in her. "We need to go for a spin soon. How's that sound?" I smiled and climbed back out, shutting the door gently behind me. One last glance and I was ready to head home.

Just as I was about to walk out the door, the phone rang again. A dealer in Phoenix wanted to buy the same Vantage. He'd already tried Kyle and heard that I bought it. "I'm sorry. They're unavailable."

The dealer slammed the phone down as he hung up. A satisfied smile crept up my face as I leaned back and set my fingertips together. Is this what Dr. Evil felt like? It was bringing me such joy to infuriate this woman. She had connections and could get the car through any dealer. She wasn't one to wait, though. There was no way she would order and wait six to eight weeks. People like her got what they wanted right when they wanted.

Not this time.

Maybe Bo would just send someone else in to buy the car, but somehow I was certain she wanted the satisfaction of doing it herself.

I locked up the dealership, got into my car and turned the radio up. It was time to head home and freshen up before meeting Shawna at the club. I couldn't wait to distract myself from this sudden obsession that was Bo Dennis.

**XXX**

I pulled up to the Luxor and stepped out of my car, handing my keys to the valet who was waiting attentively and smiling ear to ear that he was going to drive the Bentley. As soon as the valet pulled away I ran my hands over the cream colored silk blouse to smooth out any creases from my seat belt. I glanced up and braced myself for the grilling I was about to receive as I spotted Shawna waiting for me out front. She never missed a chance to get me alone. Always digging for any gossip I might have or providing digs about my lack of social life.

"So, what was so," she paused before making air quotes with her fingers, "interesting today?"

"Nothing much really. A bit of craziness with a damaged car and so many hours spent looking at numbers it feels like my eyes are permanently crossed."

"Mhm. That can't be all. That shit happens once a month." She took two big steps and cut me off, her light green eyes searching mine the way she always did, knowing I would give in eventually.

I shrugged. "That's all." But it wasn't. Not even close. I wanted to keep this one to myself for a while, but the memory of Bo's two very perfect looking breasts peeking out of her blouse and that smile made the heat rise up my neck. The confident, determined stride she had was sexy as hell. She was a strong woman who could take whatever she desired and I found myself more and more, wanting to be what she desired next.

"You're poker face is for shit tonight Lauren, that's how I know something's up. Usually you're stone cold, but someone's got to you. In a good way. If you insist on keeping me out of the loop, you know I'll just employ my super spy skills. I'll find out soon enough." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked toward the club.

"Mmm, yes. I am well aware of said spy skills, but there's nothing to tell."

"I see. So the game is afoot, then. Whatever it is, I hope this 'nothing' turns out to be a whole lot of something that ends up with you getting banged senseless."

"Shawna!" She had a way with words and a skewed outlook on life. She made life entertaining as a friend, but it didn't help matters when we tried for something more.

"What?" She shrugged without a care. "It's been a while and I have to say I've never seen you with the look you got in your eye tonight. It makes me think maybe you'll even end up married to something besides your job."

"Doubtful. Can we drop it now please." This conversation was making me uncomfortable. Marriage was not on my agenda. My heart belonged to the business. "I'm ready to relax with a strong drink and friends. Who's coming anyway?"

Shawna didn't have time to answer before I was wrapped up in a strong hug by another. All I saw was the top of a head of light brown hair, but I knew who it was by the way she held me.

"Lauren, I missed you. You didn't get to our game last time we were in town."

"Mandy, I'm so sorry, but work..."

"Yeah, yeah. Always work for you." She pressed her lips softly to mine. "You gotta live a little."

"Well," I smiled, gave her another quick peck and brushed a wisp of hair from her face. "I'm here tonight."

"Yes, you are. Let's not waste another minute then."

Mandy took me by the hand as we met the group at the door. Charlie was a taller, thin red head with amazing legs who played on the same soccer team as Mandy. Those two were always a ton of fun and so laid back. Leslie was one of Shawna's workout friends, a short, fit woman with stylish short dark hair who I'd only met once or twice. Jen looked more like a pin up star, the tallest of the group with a nice body and killer smile. Her strawberry blonde hair was always perfectly done. She was a banker that I did most of my business with and was the living example of the phrase "let your hair down." All suits during business hours and crazy party animal after hours. The group suited me well. They could pull me out of my one tracked mind and make me have fun and never did we have drama. Just good times all around.

We made our way through the VIP entrance and past the line waiting to get in to the popular dance club. The music was loud and the sea of bodies were moving perfectly in time with the beat as the colored lights flashed over them. Any time Marcus was here the crowds were always doubled. He always made sure to have the latest mixes and the bass on high. He was also a good customer of mine who I've had play private parties and events when he wasn't traveling the world. If he were here more often, I might actually go dancing more.

Like the women on a mission of fun that we were, little time was wasted getting to our reserved booth. The six of us enjoyed the first round while laughing at the two drunk guys trying to flirt with us. After ten minutes, they still hadn't taken the hint so Charlie pulled Shawna in to a smoking hot lip lock that left the men stammering. That was our cue to take it to the floor where they could ogle from afar.

We took turns dancing with one another until I settled in with Mandy, same as we always did when she was in town. She was easy to be with and that was exactly what I needed tonight. A weight lifted from me as we danced and drank the night away. A few hours in my sweat covered skin goosed with an eerie feeling of being watched. I thought it was just the alcohol, or maybe the two creeps from earlier. As I moved with Mandy to the slowed tempo of the music, my eyes scanned the crowd. Everyone was into their own thing, eyes locked on their partner, bodies moving and grinding.

And then I saw her. Standing by the bar her hand around a glass that set on the counter, but she had no interest in it. Those deep brown eyes of hers were fixed solely on me and it sent a rush coursing through me like never before. It was exciting, almost voyeuristic and it turned me on to have her looking at me like she wanted to ravish me right here on the dance floor. I moved with more passion, pushing in tight to Mandy's backside, never taking my eyes off Bo. She licked her lips and smirked, lifting her drink in a silent toast to me.

Not even multitudes of passerby could break the connection in those moments. Not until a stick thin, peroxide blonde slid into Bo's side drawing her attention from me. They smiled and laughed. The sight making my stomach turn. Was this what jealousy felt like? I'd never experienced it before, but as she kissed Bo on the cheek and touched her arm in a more than friendly way, my pulse pounded in my ears and I was consumed by the desire to rip her hand off.

The moment the girl walked away Bo's gaze came right back to me. It heated me from inside out, taking my breath from me with just a glance. I had to look away, focusing instead on Mandy and how her body moved with mine. And what a body she had. We'd done this many times before. We fit well. She was a professional athlete with barely an ounce of fat, but toned just right. She was my last almost relationship and now we were friends with benefits. Any other day Mandy would be all I needed to scratch the itch and go back to business, but now there was the devastatingly gorgeous Bo Dennis. I feared nothing would cure the need she brought up in me but the woman herself.

Mandy spun around, demanding my attention as her hands moved to my hips. She kissed me hard as she ground into me. When we parted I looked back up, swallowing hard when I saw the space she had occupied was now filled with some frat boy looking for his next victim. Bo was gone. The loss was felt to my core and it flustered me. That and the combination of heat and alcohol made me want to get away. I needed a moment to get my wits about me, the woman's stare doing far more to me than I had ever expected.

I excused myself to the ladies room, hurrying right to the sink. I splashed some water on my neck to cool the heat. If only there was a way to cool the heat in other places. The attendant handed me a clean towel and when I turned around, there she was. She looked even more glorious up close in a red leather vest that hugged her voluptuous form to a tee, perfectly fitted black jeans and knee high designer boots. I swallowed hard and smiled, struggling to put my work persona into play.

"Hello again, Ms. Lewis." Her voice was silky smooth and oozed with confidence.

"Hello." Mine was neither as I croaked the single word out.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you on my dance floor. Of all the casinos..." She took a step closer. A seductive half smirk pulled at her mouth.

I collected myself quickly, standing taller and finding my voice. "Well, of all the casinos you manage, imagine my surprise to see you at this one."

"I knew you did your homework." She winked. "This club is the best. It has the best music. The best bartender. The most beautiful women." Her eyes traveled slowly and openly down my body. "Do you come here often?"

I laughed. That was such a pick up line. "I know the DJ and yes, it is very nice. The upgrades to the VIP area, like the new sofas and Vinnie here," I pointed to the attendant, "puts this club in top tier in town."

Her brow rose when I said the attendant's name. It was a habit I had to learn the names of servers and such. They appreciated it more than people knew. "So you know clubs as well as cars. A woman of the world." She chuckled.

I smiled, my confidence returning the longer we bantered, or flirted, whatever you would call this. "I know business and I know high dollar clientele. You know the type I'm talking about." A minor dig at her earlier behavior caused her smile to falter, only for a moment.

"Hmmm, yes." She moved even closer, invading my personal space.

The heat from her body permeated my clothing and made my pulse thunder as I fought to hold on to the last shreds of a cool exterior.

"What can I say? Those kinds of people," she moistened her lips as she stared at mine. "They see something they like and they just have to have it. They have the resources so why not reach for the stars?"

"Yes," I swallowed to relieve my suddenly dry throat. "But they are not entitled to have all of the stars." Her lips were so close. Dark red lipstick that matched her vest shimmering in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. I was so tempted to close the gap. See if they tasted the way I imagined. I moistened my own lips in response and weighed my options.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She pulled away, relieving me of any decision making. "But you'll never get there if you don't try."

I was as relieved as I was disheartened to feel the cool air against my body as space fell between us once again. I concentrated on controlling my breathing and my libido. She definitely knew the effect she had on people, me especially.

"And as far as trying goes," she continued, "I'd be remiss if I didn't say it's a shame for you to miss out on what I'm offering."

"What one person feels is missing out, another doesn't miss at all." I quirked my brow at her in challenge. "It's all a matter of perspective. Besides, I have plenty of offers knocking on my door."

"Mmm, so I see." She nodded out the door.

"And I don't mix business with pleasure."

Her eyes narrowed and there was a gleam in her eye that hadn't been there before. "You think this is just about the car?"

I was a bit confused as to what game she was playing now, but I was certain it was still about the car. "Isn't it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope it would help." She chuckled.

"Mhm. See?"

"You're not making it very easy for me to get what I want."

Once again Bo stepped closer. She was enjoying the effect she had on me and was using it to her advantage. I had to turn the tables somehow.

I leaned forward and husked lowly into her ear. "Nothing easy is ever worth having."

She swallowed hard and I smiled my sexiest smile as I pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. Her delicious mouth so close once again that I could smell the whiskey on her breath. "But I always get what I want," she said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Maybe its time you got something you never got before."

Neither of us moved. Neither blinked. Like two bulls ready to lock horns we both held strong to our spots.

"What would that be, Ms. Lewis?"

"Beaten." I smirked and held her gaze hard even though I was fighting the temptation to breakdown and kiss her like senseless.

She stared at me for a moment, a light smile began playing at her lips as she looked me over. My body tingled from the electricity between us brought on not just from mutual attraction, but the seduction of our game.

"I love a challenge," she whispered before pulling back. "Have a wonderful evening with your friends Ms. Lewis. We'll see one another again soon."

"Looking forward to it, Ms. Dennis." I nodded in return, acknowledging that our time this evening had come to an end.

Without another look she waltzed out of the room leaving me in a daze of lust and adrenaline. Rarely had I found my match in business or life in general. I think I may have just found both.

I took a deep breath and looked back in the mirror. Never had a woman made me feel so many things without ever laying a hand on me. I could only imagine what would happen if she did. I turned around and headed for the door, handing Vinnie a twenty for his time. Mandy smiled when she saw me. She had so man things going for her. I admit we've had a good time during her previous visits, but the only woman I seemed to have eyes for now was the devil in a red vest.

Bo was no where to be found, but as soon as I reached the table a man delivered a round of drinks. "Courtesy of Ms. Dennis. She said the rest of your drinks are on her tonight. Let me know if you need anything."

The ladies whooped and hollered their approval.

Shawna leaned into my ear, shouting above the music, "Who's Bo Dennis?"

I shrugged and turned so she could hear. "The 'nothing much' I mentioned earlier."

Shawna's face dropped. "Oh my god, she's into you!" She looked around for any signs of the woman she'd never even met. "Did you bang her in the bathroom or something?"

"What? No!" I recoiled in disgust, but my chest and thighs tightened at the thought of it. My body pressing hers hard against the bathroom stall. My hand working it's way inside those tight, black leather pants while my mouth devoured her neck. Her deep throaty moan as I slid inside and fucked her hard and fast, uncaring how many heard us. Watching her come unraveled by my hand made my breath shallow.

I cleared my throat. Shawna was too busy scanning the VIP area to notice my reaction, thank goodness. I took a sip of Crown and ginger before adding, "She's a spoiled little rich girl entertaining herself with the idea of having a job."

Shawna's eyes fell back on me, her gaze narrowing in on my chest where I could still feel the heat. "Mhm. Whatever you say. I'm gonna enjoy these drinks and I bet you don't last a week before you hit that."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, hoping like hell to hide the flush once again consuming me at the mention of sex with Bo. That was one bet I wouldn't be taking.

The way my body reacted to Bo was unnerving. Whether it was her voice, her gaze or the mention of her, it made my stomach flutter, my heart pound and other areas go into overdrive. My gut hinted that there could be something more between us, a feeling that was unusual to me since casual was all I was ever looking for. The little voice in my head said to be patient, but if it were up to my body, I'd have followed her back out to her car on day one and taken her right there in my parking lot.

Whatever was brewing between us, I looked forward to what was next. I had no intention of trying to prolong it or play betting games with my mischievous friend. But one thing was for sure, one week was longer than I cared to wait to find out.

**XXX**

**There it is! I hope to update sooner next time as the next chap is partly written already. Reviews are always appreciated, so let me know how I did here and if you liked the club scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So happy you all enjoyed last chapter. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, too! They only make me want to try and up the ante. So in the spirit of the holidays, whether you've been naughty or nice, here's a little sugar and spice :)**

**Chapter 3**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The high pitched screech echoed painfully through my head. Too incoherent to fumble for the snooze button, I drug the pillow from under my head and covered my face. I wanted to block out the world a little longer. The old saying nothing's free was ringing loud and true this morning. A few too many free drinks were consumed last night and now I was paying for them.

I groaned and rolled to my side. Just a few more minutes was all I wanted. A smack to the head viciously denied me the one request of a hungover fool. "What the..." I peeked out from under the cocoon of darkness, straining to see through the haze of bright light. It was Mandy.

Her face was scrunched into an uncomfortable frown as she nudged me again. "For fuck's sake, Lauren, shut that thing off," she mumbled in a raspy, sleep-filled voice. She rolled away from me and threw her arms over her ears to buffer the sound of the alarm.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. What did we do last night?

I moved to sit up, but the pounding in my head said no way. Falling back with a groan I reached blindly to no avail. My frustration got the better of me as the alarm continued to scream and Mandy continued to bitch about it. I was failing miserably, so I just ripped the bitch from the side table, yanked the cord from the wall and tossed it on the floor.

"Finally!" Mandy griped before rolling and throwing her arm around my waist. Her head came to rest on my shoulder.

I forced my eyes open again. Clothes. Clothes on were a good sign. She was in one of my dark tank tops and her boy shorts. I was in my Foo Fighters tee and black panties. It wouldn't be the first time one of us had to put the other to bed, but it was the first time I'd hoped that was all we did. A nagging of something like guilt sat in my belly. But how could that be when I'd nothing to feel guilty about? Bo and I were nothing to one another. I was free to do as I pleased.

Ugh! Awake less than five minutes and thoughts of Bo were already permeating my mind. I wished she were the one wrapped around me in bed. Was I having as much effect on her as she was on me? Or was this just a side effect of being around Bo Dennis and us mere mortals were left to suffer from her charms.

I sighed and rubbed the sleep from my face. So many questions...

"Hey," she whispered. "How you feeling this morning?"

"Like I drank too damn much. You?"

"I could have drank less." She laughed. "But I'm not nearly as bad off as you."

I looked down at her smiling face and gave her the evil eye. "Are you saying I look like shit?"

"It would take a team of special effects artists to make you look bad, Lauren."

"Wow, aren't we the charmer this morning."

"I'm always this charming and you know it. It's the second thing you love most about me."

"Is that so?"

She nodded, her grin growing every second. "What's the first?"

"My ass."

"This is true."

We both laid there and giggled like teenagers. My hangover didn't approve of that either, causing me to wince as I struggled to silence the laughter. The moment I settled, a single question nagged my mind. One I'd never had before, but one that needed an answer. "Hey, um... did we..."

"No. No way. You were sooo drunk."

I cringed hearing that I let myself lose control like that.

"And I'd never take advantage of a lady." She winked. "Besides, as much as I enjoy having you in ways that are more than friendly, above all, we are friends. I quit drinking when I saw you getting tanked, drove you home in your car. Hope you don't mind I crashed here. It was late."

"No, of course I don't mind. I appreciate you taking care of me. I'm really sorry I-"

She held up her hand, stopping my words. "No worries, that's what friends are for."

"Thank you." I smiled. It was good to have a few good friends, even if I didn't see some of them very often.

"As a friend, I do have to ask," she paused, which drew my attention to the concern in her eyes. "You maybe want to tell me why you went off the deep end and then rambled on and on about this Bo?"

_Oh God! No, not really.  
><em>

"I, uh..."

She let go of the hold she had on me and propped her head on her hand as she looked at me. "Cause it's okay, Lauren. You won't hurt my feelings. I know what we are and what we aren't, but I have to say in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you like this. Whoever Bo is, she's got a hold on you. Like big time."

A deep sigh of relief rushed out of my lungs. I didn't even realize I'd been holding my breath, but the moment she brought up Bo's name, I was rendered breathless. Sad that the woman could do that to me again, this time without even being in the room. That was a first.

"I uh- I hardly even know her. I mean, we've only met yesterday...twice. And it was only for a few minutes, but..." What Bo did to me was so difficult to put into words. It was almost like my body had a mind of it's own. The whole thing sounded so crazy, but felt perfectly natural.

"But she's definitely left an impression?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"She's the one that bought us the free drinks?"

"Yes, she manages several hotels. Actually, she's Bo Dennis, the billionaire heiress. She came to the dealership wanting to buy a car yesterday."

"Billionaire? Score!" She put her hand up for a high five.

It was awkward, but I laughed and didn't leave her hanging. "Yeah, but she was kind of a bitch when I refused to sell her my grandfathers car, too."

"Interesting. Well, I couldn't really make out what you were saying, but it definitely didn't sound like you were too upset over that anymore. I think you like her."

"She's gorgeous, what's not to like?"

"No, no. You get lots of hotties. I mean you really like her. You need someone that can make your blood boil and make you passionate about something other than work. From what I'm seeing, boy did she ever. I bet you woke up thinking about her didn't you?"

"This is weird Mandy."

"What? It's girl talk. You need to talk. You never talk. So, you did, didn't you?"

"Yes, but not like you think."

"Fair enough."

"How did you know?"

"Because of all the times I've woken up in a bed with you after you passed out, you've never worried what we did the night before. In fact, if we didn't, then we usually did when we woke up."

"Noted." I glanced at the clock. "I'm late. I need to get to the dealership."

"No you don't, you own the place."

"Yes well, it doesn't run itself Mandy."

"It could if you let it. You need more 'you' time Lauren."

Not her now too! This was not the conversation I wanted to hear in the morning. Or ever again. "You too? Why does everyone keep saying that. I love what I do. I love being there."

"Calm down now." She placed her hand on my arm. "I know you do and that's fine, but your life can't be all work all the time. Life's too short. You got money by the truck loads. Enjoy it. I gotta say I love coming over here and distracting you for a few hours. Watching you transform from 'serious money making Lauren' to 'good times, money spending Lauren' is like watching the Hulk turn back into David Banner. Well, if David Banner were getting his freak on out on the dance floor." She smiled wide, holding in a laugh.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that comparison, but I hear what you're saying. Maybe one day I will, but today, I have to go. Wait, no. I don't have to, but I want to go to work." Actually, I'd have stayed home today if I wasn't so anxious to see what Bo would do today now that I had two of the cars. "Make yourself at home, though. You know where everything is. You can take one of my cars if you want or I can send a driver when you're ready to head out."

"I got it covered. I'll call Charlie in a bit. Mind if we take a swim in your pool?"

"No, you know you guys are always welcome. If you want, we can all have dinner here tonight."

"No can do, we have the awards show tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was tonight. Good luck."

"You could come. You could be my date again?"

"I don't want to cramp your style. Your a big star now and all the ladies will be after you."

"True." She cocked her head to the side, a lopsided grin taking over her face. "Maybe you could have dinner with Bo tonight."

"Stop it. I'm getting in the shower."

On my way to the bathroom she called out from behind, "You got it bad. Live a little, Lauren. Ask that woman out or I will."

I stopped. My head whipped around. There was that surge of jealousy again. It was foreign and unwelcome and served as another reminder that I let this woman have an uncanny hold on me. No, I didn't let her have anything. She waltzed in to my sanctuary and then drove away with my heart.

I realized I was glaring at my friend, who was now sporting a satisfied smirk with her elbow propping her head up. She winked then laid back in bed. I rolled my eyes and continued to the bathroom. For the first time in my adult life, I really did have something besides work on my mind and apparently, it wasn't the end of the world.

**xxx**

An hour later I pulled into the drive of the dealership and headed for my spot. I hit the brakes when a head popped up over the hood of one of the cars and gave me a panicked wave. Throwing it into park, I jumped out the door to find Craig on a knee in front of the parked car.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He looked up at me, his face beet red as he stuttered, "Uh...yeah. I um, got my tie caught."

"Got your tie caught?"

He nodded.

I looked down at the front of the Bentley and sure enough, his tie was shut in the hood. I took a hold and gave it a pull. The thing was stuck and it was stuck good. It was hard not to laugh at him, but I managed to keep it to a minimum as I stepped to the door. When I pulled the handle, it was locked.

"You have the key?"

"No." He rested his head in his hands in defeat on the hood of the car.

Now I had to laugh at him. I pat him on the back as I went back to my car. "I'll send help," I said before I shut the door. Poor guy. That's one I hadn't seen before and I'd seen a lot of crazy things.

Walking through the showroom door I yelled for Bob.

"Yeah Lauren?"

"Can you take key number one-thirty and help Craig please? You'll get a kick out of it."

"Oh boy, what did he do now?"

"You'll see." I chuckled. "Thanks Bob."

**XXX  
><strong>

The rest of the day was uneventful, but steady with customers, a great start to the new month. I began to wonder if I'd misplayed my hand with Bo. I'd expected her to blow in like a hurricane and as each hour passed, I grew more and more disappointed.

It was late Saturday evening when Bo made her dramatic entrance into the showroom. She was ranting about how I was holding the cars hostage and keeping her from making a purchase. She was gorgeous in that gray pencil skirt that revealed amazing toned legs and the low cut black blouse designed to reveal other things I couldn't wait to see up close. Even from here I could see the sparkle in her eyes that shone with mischief as she made a scene.

I studied her from afar, taking her all in. The tone and expression was obvious to me, but not to the salesman. It was just for show, but what a show it was. She stood there with her hands on her hips, chewing Chris a new one as to why the owner wasn't already front and center to respond to her beck and call. When she fell silent and narrowed her eyes, he scurried off in my direction.

So Bo was an all in kinda gal. Just like I'd hoped.

Chris reached my door I waved him off before he could get a word out.

"I know. I heard it all. It's fine." My smile was unstoppable as I readied myself for our next encounter. One that I was in control of. It was harder than ever to put up the professional facade I was accustomed to as I strode out to meet her. The look on her face was almost unreadable. Almost. It was a half glare, half smirk. She was enjoying this, too.

Everyone scattered when I approached. Either they were afraid of her, or didn't want to be the one dragged into to dealing with her if I made the deal. They didn't have anything to worry about though, no one else would be dealing with her but me. I held out my hand in greeting. "Hello again Ms. Dennis."

She ignored it and spoke with a stern tone instead. "The one in New York is sold and you, Ms. Lewis, have the only other two available right now. Why would you do that?"

"Maybe I wanted to increase my odds that I'd get to see you again." Bo's brow rose up, clearly amused at my response. "Or maybe I just wanted to see if I could piss you off."

"Well played on both." Her expression remained unchanged. "But my seeing you again was a sure thing." Her smirk grew wider and it was my turn to be amused. "What if I decide not to buy one?"

I shrugged without a care. It would be an easy model to move. "I'll still sell them."

"I guess you weren't kidding about beating me last night." She folded her arms across her chest, drawing my eyes right to the swell of her breasts.

That had to be her plan. What a beautiful plan it was. Who was I to ruin it? I took another second to admire the view then plastered on a shit eating grin and winked as I brushed past her for the door. I pushed it open and held it there. I looked back at her, silently requesting that she come along.

Bo stared at me a moment. Her eyes drifted down the length of my body as she gauged my intentions. That look did things to me. Things no one else could do. _Stay the course Lauren, you've got this._

Finally she took determined steps, her shoulder ghosting across my own as she moved past me. She looked back, a sexy smile playing on her lips. "Why thank you, Ms. Lewis."

The scent of her perfume permeated my senses, accelerating the beat of my heart. I rolled my eyes and shifted my libido back into neutral as I let go of the door, walking quicker to take the lead until we came to the pair of red matching Aston Martin's parked side by side.

She took her time strolling around each one, looking them over inside and out. Every once in a while she'd glance up at me. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. They were identical cars, so nothing to dwell on there. Several minutes later she seemed to settle on one she liked better.

"Find one you like, Ms. Dennis?"

Bo meandered closer as she nodded. Her finger teased the painted red metal, but her eyes locked solely on me. "She's stunning."

The way she said it, mixed with the look she was giving me, made my body shiver. "Yes, _she_ is," I returned in the same sultry tone.

We stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours. It was warm. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. I never felt anything remotely close to the way Bo made me feel. Mandy was right. I liked her big time.

"I know you've had many." Bo stepped closer, her eyes never leaving mine. "But have you had one like her yet?"

"No," I spoke softly, "but I imagine she'd be divine."

Bo blushed and broke our gaze as she looked at her feet. It was only a second before she met my eyes again. A second longer than I ever wanted her soft browns to be away. She licked her lips and replied, "I think you'd be right. As usual, Ms. Lewis."

I was ninety nine percent sure we were not talking about the car anymore. I'm not so sure we ever were.

"I guess if I want her then I have to play by house rules?"

I nodded.

"And there is absolutely no amount that would make you sell the Austin Healey?"

I shook my head.

"Fine. I fold. House wins. Are you happy?" She crossed her arms and tried to look stern, but was failing miserably.

A soft smile was my only reply. Time to play a new hand.

"You're a formidable opponent, but I warn you, I'll even the score someday." She held out her hand to shake.

I wanted to touch her again. To feel her skin on mine. To see if it sent electricity through me like it did the first time, but I had a better idea.

I left her hanging and walked back to the door. She huffed, but was quickly behind me. The click of her heels on the pavement catching up to me in no time. I held the door for her once again and led her to the car she's wanted so badly to buy.

It was late and most everyone had gone home. Only Bob was there to see me remove the velvet rope and wave her closer. He gave me a curious look and I shooed him away.

Bo looked at me confused. "I thought you weren't selling it to me."

"I'm not. But, I figured I would let you have a closer look. It's the least I could do for all your trouble, Ms. Dennis."

"You could do more, but thank you." She winked and walked up to the car. Bo moved slowly, cautiously as if treading on scared ground. Bo ran her hand delicately down the side of the car admiring the lines and details. She soaked it up the same way I did. She was in awe and so was I.

I stepped up and smiled. "You want to sit in the driver's seat?"

Her face lit up like the sun and it melted my insides. "Could I? I'd love to, I mean if that's okay."

"Sure." I motioned to the door, inwardly cringing at the fear that she'd just hop in and slam the it shut with out a care. It deserved a gentle caress not a crass hand.

Bo pulled softly on the handle and stared at me as she opened the door slowly. She seemed to be waiting for me to change my mind and honestly, the thought did occur to me, but she was so taken by the car, and I was so taken by her, I let it go. The guys would have dropped their jaw to see anyone else inside the car. I never allowed it to happen.

Confident that I wasn't going to change my mind, she slid with ease into the driver set, settling in and placing both hands on the wheel. Her eyes scanned the dash, door, mirrors and then back to me. "She's magnificent."

Bo was magnificent. The words almost escaped my lips when she spoke again.

"How often do you take her out?"

"On occasion. I keep up all the maintenance even though she's on display. Every once in a while she goes for a spin." I admired the way Bo handled her with tender loving care. It was unexpected and endearing. I believed people treated their cars or other prized possessions the way they treated people in their lives and I completely expected Bo to act like the entitled little brat she did earlier. This was a pleasant surprise that only drew me in deeper.

"How do I look?"

"I don't imagine there's anything you don't look good in, or out of, Ms. Dennis."

The blinding smile said it all.

"You would be correct, Ms. Lewis. I can see why you're so good at this."

"I think we've moved past formalities, don't you? Please, call me Lauren."

"Very well, you may call me Bo."

There was something between us in that moment. Shawna would have called it sparkage. It was bright enough that even I could recognize it, which was unbelievable in itself. All I knew was I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and I was more than happy to fall victim to the inferno that was Bo Dennis.

I stepped closer, setting my arms on the edge of the door, allowing me to lean in closer to her. It was time to go all in and ask her out. I could smell her musky perfume again. "Bo?" It filled my senses and made me lose my train of thought.

She turned her head. Those luscious lips were so close. I'd never wanted to kiss anyone so bad in my life. I couldn't take my eyes from them.

"Lauren?"

Shit! How long had I been staring like an idiot. "Hm?" My eyes widened and I backed away. I needed space. Her smirk was all knowing and I scolded myself for it.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, since you won't let me buy this car, which I would have taken for a Sunday drive, I imagine I'll be at work. Why?"

I smiled at her attempt at pity. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with us for a ride?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, you, me and her." I ran my hand along her hood with affection.

Bo was speechless. She could only nod and smile.

"Good. How about eleven? I'll meet you out front. Then you can take your new car home afterward." I winked. I was feeling a bit full of myself having beat her at her own game and having this hand well in my favor. Maybe I should hit the casino tonight.

Bo got out of the car and invaded my space, knowing damn well that she could make my stomach flip more times than an action movie car crash. "Maybe I'd like to take something else home afterward."

The look in her eye was dead serious. My mouth went dry. My heart stopped. No words would come out of my mouth. In our little game of poker, I'd thought I held all the cards, but Bo just threw down a Royal Flush and took home the entire pot.

"I will see you soon, Lauren." She whispered in my ear.

Her warm breath on my skin caused other areas of my body to heat up. Before I knew it she was gone and I was left standing there alone. My hand moved to my heart. It was a pointless gesture that would do nothing to still the revving engine in my chest. I'd never loved losing a game more in my life. Still, it made me smile. Bigger than I could ever recall smiling.

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

**xxx**

**Oh I know, such sweet torture! I promise there will be some kind of action next chapter, which hopefully will be before Christmas. Hang in there :D In the meantime, what did you think of this chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy 2015!**_

_**Thank you once again for all the love! You guys really do make me so very happy to write for you. This fic will be over soon, not sure how many chapters, as I've said before, but I want to let you know that this will be my last for now. I will work on TPOP and eventually update, but I have other goals such as publishing that I want to pursue and some real life matters that need my attention. Who knows, a one shot may appear from time to time, but in the immediate future this is my last hurrah. So I hope you enjoy and I will try to make this a good one.**_

_**Thank you all :D**_

**Chapter 4**

I was giddy. I, work-a-holic Lauren Lewis, was giddy like a damned teenager that just scored her dream date for prom. What the hell was wrong with me? I was a thirty-five year old, grown ass woman for crying out loud. A big time successful one at that. As my friends liked to point out, one who was all business, all the time and couldn't get her head out of her ass long enough to enjoy life. All of a sudden, a pretty stranger walks into my showroom and all I want to do is pull her into the backseat of the car and make out. Did she have some kind of pheromone concocted in a lab with her billions of dollars, because this was definitely not the cool and collected me I was used to.

Sure, she's picture perfect from head to toe and who wouldn't be excited to go out with a billionaire? But she's arrogant and petulant and rude and enjoys our game as much as I do and she's sexy as fucking hell...

I shook my head. Good lord, Shawna would have a field day with this.

I pressed the gas a little harder, letting the wind blow through my hair and hopefully clear my head. I needed to pull myself together before I got home. Shawna would be there with dinner so we could watch the awards show to cheer Mandy on and comment on the red carpet as if we were fashion reporters. Just a stupid little game we started years ago watching the Oscars one night. Turns out this one was less painful than playing the drinking game.

As I pulled into the driveway my phone vibrated with a text. It was Mandy.

_Hey, you were right. The chicks dig me. lol Wish me luck _

_When will you learn I'm always right ;)_

_I know I know. Why isn't there an eye roll emoji? I totally need one right now_

__There's something for you to work on in the offseason. _Good Luck. Not that you need it, you are the leader in scoring right? Ha Ha_

_Har Har. You better have gotten your head out of your fine ass and asked Bo out. We're coming over for dinner tomorrow night before we leave and I want deets_

_Well actually, I put on those big girl granny panties you gave me and asked her out. We are going for a drive tomorrow and thank you for saying my ass was fine_

_Holy fucking cow! Those must be magic panties. See you tomorrow_

_P.S. you know your ass is fine and that damn hair of your is always fucking perfect. Bitch lol_

_P.P.S. I want my panties back ;)_

That woman could always made me laugh. One of the main reasons why we'd been such good friends all these years. I chuckled all the way to my door and right into the living room, choking it back down when Shawna raised her brow at me.

"Someone's chipper. Do tell," she said with a smile.

"Just Mandy. She sent me a text saying she was glad I didn't want to go tonight because all the ladies were after her." I set my stuff down and walked to the fridge, pulling out a cold beer.

"That girl," Shawna laughed through her words, "I swear, I wish I had her life."

I popped the top on the Guinness and took three big gulps. That's good stuff.

I smiled at Shawna. "Well I'm glad she's finally getting to enjoy all her hard work with an endorsement deal and back to back huge seasons. That's a career where you have to get it while you can, you know?"

"That's my motto, get some while ya can." She giggled and I shook my head.

"Is sex all you think about, Shawna?"

"Why, can you think of anything better? And don't say cars or car business because you know you'd rather have really good sex than sell a car for crying out loud."

"Point taken. Honestly, I'd like really good sex in a really great car."

"You mean like the woman from the club in your Bentley?"

I rolled my eyes. She was almost right. "I'm gonna change and get ready for the show."

"Good, because this red carpet reporter is ready to judge."

"Be right out." I put a big dent in my beer on the way to my room. After the last two days, I was ready to keep my mind occupied with something other than Bo for a few hours.

XXX

I had trouble sleeping last night. I was overly nervous and excited for this "date" with Bo. Was it really a date? Yeah, it pretty much was. Was she feeling the same way? She always seemed so sure of herself. It was much harder to for me to break her stride than it was for her to do it to all it took from her was an innuendo or a look and I'd falter.

I filled the thermos with coffee, lots of it, because I needed it today. I grabbed two bottles of water and packed the basket with cut up apples, grapes and assorted cheeses. It really wasn't anything special. I did it every time I drove to my favorite spot at Red Rocks Canyon. I was pretty excited to take my girl out there, and to have Bo along only added to it. I loaded everything into the trunk along with a blanket since the rocks could leave quite a mess. I wasn't sure how particular an heiress would be about her clothing. I had on my usual clothes for this excursion, khaki shorts, sandals and a sleeveless blouse, something casual. I hoped she'd be doing the same.

I put on my Ray Bans and cranked up the Bentley. It was a perfect sunny day once again as I headed into work. There were a few things to tend to before we took off. I hoped Mark had the Healey out and ready to roll. I couldn't wait to get her out on the highway. Even more so, I couldn't wait to see the look on Bo's face when I opened her up. Just the thought of Bo with her long dark hair flowing in the wind and a huge grin on her face made my heart skip.

Very little traffic meant I arrived at work within minutes. Perfect, because I couldn't wait to get underway. Bo would be here in an hour so the more time I had, the better. I wanted my mind as free as possible this afternoon. As I made my way to the front door, there she sat. Navy and white, gassed and ready. She was beautiful and I couldn't stop smiling. I set the basket in the trunk and went right to my office.

Not five minutes later Angela walked into my office with the biggest shit eating grin I'd ever seen.

"Okay, what?"

"Oh nothing," she said as she sashayed toward my desk. "Just that I sold that ugly Porsche you hated."

My head shot up, instantly forgetting the contract I was reviewing. "Bullshit."

"No bullshit. Joey Jones, the first pick in the NFL draft, he was here with some buddies. He wanted to get his mom the Rolls she always wanted and a little something for himself. I convinced him that it was a steal and one of a kind." She crossed her arms and fell silent with a cocky smirk.

"I sure hope it's one of a kind." I laughed and shook my head.

"Even better, sold both at sticker price."

"Rockstar!" I gave her a high five.

"Now I'll take that five hundred dollars bonus you had on it." She held out her hand.

"What bonus?" I couldn't remember any bonuses.

"The one last month, and I quote 'five hundred cash out of my pocket to anyone who gets that ugly piece of shit off the lot' so its gone. Pay up boss lady." She smiled wider.

I laughed even louder and stood from my desk. "You're right. I guess I'd given up hope that it would ever sell." I pulled out my wallet and counted out five hundred dollars. I set it on the desk and smiled. "That's a great start to the day for you. Don't get lazy on me now. The best time to sell a car-"

"Is right after you sold a car. I know. Thanks Lauren. Hope you have enough gas money to get home." She chuckled and winked as she walked away.

"I'll manage."

With a little wave she was gone. I'll be damned. This was going to be a good day indeed.

Bo was thirty minutes early. Somehow I knew the minute she hit our drive as my eyes were drawn to the window. A black Rolls Royce stopped directly in front of the showroom. A tall female driver in a tailored, for fitting suit stepped out and moved to the back door. She puled it open and out stepped Bo with every bit the aura of the heiress she was despite her laid back attire. She wore a baby blue sleeveless blouse, v-neck of course. I smiled at the view I had from one story up. Tan linen pants, sandals and a large brimmed white hat with sunglasses finished off her . She was beautiful, as usual. Casual looked really, really good on her. Like that would be a surprise. I imagined everything looked good on her.

She pulled the shades from her eyes and looked up at me. It was only a moment, but it made my breath catch in the way she knew I was watching. She threw me a smile before turning her attention to the classic car in the spot beside her. Bo walked around her one time and then made walked to the front door.

I collected myself, the way I always needed to before I saw her, and made my way to her. Through the corridor I could hear her speaking with Bob. She was quite cordial today, catching him off guard after her previous behavior. He was still unsure around hr as he tiptoed through their conversation. The moment her eyes met mine she smiled wide with a gleam in her eye that made me smile just as wide in return. I was such a goner for her already and I didn't even know her yet.

"Hello, Ms. Lewis," she drawled in a way that sent a shiver of excitement down my spine.

"Hello, Ms. Dennis. Are you ready to finish the paperwork on your car? Then we can go for that ride."

"Very ready."

I motioned for her to follow me to my office. I went directly to the guest chair and pulled it out for her, earning me a sly grin.

I stepped around to my side, doing my darnedest to maintain professionalism for the next twenty or so minutes I needed to finish this transaction and get the hell out of here. I slid a folder to face her and opened it. "Everything is highlighted where you need to sign. I just need to make a copy of your license, insurance and receipt in the check."

"Will you take a personal check? Being the weekend and all, I couldn't get a bank check."

"I'm petty sure you're good for it."

"That I am."

By the time I got back from the cashier, Bo had finished signing and was admiring my office from her seat. I handed her the books, keys and held out my hand to shake." Congratulations Ms. Dennis, you're the new owner of a Vanquish Roadster. Would you like me to show you how everything works in the car?"

She took my hand. It was warm and soft and we indulged in it far longer than was necessary, but neither of us pulled away.

A soft smile played on her lips and she tipped her head when she spoke. "Maybe later. Are we all done here?"

"You can't wait for that car can you?"

"She's gorgeous. A rare beauty and it will be a treat indeed, but I'm really looking forward to the company."

I cleared my throat and fought the rush of heat moving into my cheeks. "Well then, let's not keep you waiting any longer." I grabbed my bag, keys and led her outside, opening the passenger door for her and earning a cheeky grin for my efforts. What was I doing?

"Why thank you."

I just nodded. There was a permanent smile plastered on my face that had been there since the handshake. As I moved to the driver side I caught Bob smiling at me. I glared at him, causing him to straighten up and scurry off. As soon as he left I smiled again. I knew what he was thinking and he was right. I was smitten.

XXX

How lucky was I to spend the day with the two most beautiful ladies I'd ever laid eyes on? I was right on point about how amazing Bo would look as we finally left the bustle of the city behind and hit the open highway. I kept my gaze glued to her as I pressed the accelerator down. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as the old engine roared to life. There was nothing like these old hand crafted engines that were built to perform years before all the computers took over and it was really nice to be in the presence of someone else who appreciated them the way I did.

"Lauren, she's unbelievable. Better than I even imagined. " She threw her hands up in the air and let out a holler.

Her smile was infectious, as was her laugh, and I couldn't help myself but to join in. What a contrast to the woman I'd been dealing with the last few days. I didn't know how a woman of her stature would act, but this was definitely a surprise to see her so free and easy. She had such an effect on me and that made me feel free and easy with her.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. " I winked. "Do you have a time you need to be back?"

"Not at all. I am all yours."

Her words hit something inside that brought out a wave of emotions I wasn't prepared for. I forced a smile while I reeled them all in. I was suddenly nervous and unsure of myself when I spoke. "I uh, I'm taking you to my favorite spot. I drive out here once a month, though I don't usually take her. I don't like to put too many miles on her."

She nodded with no sign that she'd caught my swing in mood. "Thank you for inviting me."

We looked at one another and then at the road. We were silent for several miles. Just the sound of the wind and the radio, singing along to a few of the oldies we both knew. The long period of quiet allowed me the time I needed to regroup and enjoy our ride.

"You like swing music and fifties beach songs?" Bo quirked a brow and smirked.

"Yes I do. When I drive her I always play it. Almost like traveling back in time, especially in the desert where everything's untouched by development and there's no signs of the booming town Vegas has become."

"I like that." She looked at the road ahead again. "You're a very interesting woman, Lauren Lewis." The way she said the words hinted that she'd done a web search of her own and it made me chuckle.

"Oh, and what would make you say that?"

She shrugged and ignored my question.

"I see. No words. That's new."

She laughed and looked back at me. "Okay, so I did my own search."

"Ah, I figured you would."

"It was only fair. I needed to know who I was dealing with after you decided not to do business with me."

"And what did you find?" My sights held to the road ahead as I waited to hear just how much digging she'd done. It didn't bother me. I was actually intrigued to see what items would capture her attention the most.

"The usual stats and that you bought the dealership from your father. That it belonged to his father before him. You're very saavy."

"Thank you."

"It also had plenty of red carpet pictures with celebs and you're friend from the club especially."

"Jealous?" I tipped my head to catch her eyes.

"Should I be?"

"You should, but there's nothing to be jealous of?"

"Really?" She cocked her head and gave me a look of disbelief. "None at all?"

"Nope. None. I don't think you could ever call what we had a relationship, but we've been friends for many years." I couldn't believe we were having this conversation right now, yet it was oddly a turn on. Th possessive gleam in her eye when she asked about Mandy made my blood rush a little faster.

"Good to know." Bo relaxed back into her seat a little more.

"And what about you, Bo? You're not exactly absent of red carpet walks and celebrity photo ops either. And that bulimic looking blonde from the club..."

"I think you're the one who's jealous." She smirked.

"Should I be?" I repeated her question.

"Absolutely, I'm a catch."

We both laughed. Modest, she was not. I rolled my eyes and she shook her head. She placed her hand on my arm, immediately drawing my attention to the warm skin teasing every cell in my body from the electricity between us.

Her eyes met mine with a deep sincerity that didn't match our conversation. "No, Tora is also an old friend, and an ex, but that is all. You've no reason to be jealous."

I didn't respond. The conversation played over in my head. Bo was being obvious, making sure she wasn't stepping into a hornets nest and truth be told, I didn't want that either. I was more relaxed now with that off my shoulders and we'd settled into something besides our work persona's.

Our turn was just ahead and I let out a deep sigh. Something about this place just seems magical. So much natural beauty and the red coloring of the rocks. Would she enjoy it as much as I did? I hoped so.

"Red Rock Canyon? I'd heard of it, but I haven't ventured out of the city since I moved here eight months ago."

"I'm glad I could help you escape the concrete jungle. I hope you like dirt."

She chuckled. "I can rough it."

The road curved around to several parking spots. I pulled in and without a word I hopped out and opened the trunk. Bo slid out of the car gracefully, fixing her hair and placing her hat on her head.

"You ready, Bo?"

She gave me a nod we started down the path. We were silent. She looked side to side taking in the scenery as we followed the trail. She seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. I was pleasantly surprised that she didn't make a fuss about losing her sandal on the rock or her feet getting dirty. She just giggled and kept moving. The more time spent with this side of Bo, the harder it was for me not to drop this basket and kiss her senseless. Especially when she kept sneaking looks of her own. At one point she licked her lips and I almost lost it. Instead I walked a little faster, anxious to get to our destination.

It wasn't far at all. Just a twisty trail that still had the parking lot in sight, but had a nice view of the magnificent colors. I never left my girl unattended. She was always within sight or locked up safely inside. I set out the blanket and food. It was so easy to be with Bo. Our conversations shifted back and forth covering a ton of topics from how we both wanted to make our mark without our parents to our love of adventure and of course our love of cars. I'd never been with anyone where I let my guard down this quickly. It was like we'd known one another for years even though it was your typical get to know you questions.

"Lauren, tell me something about you that's not in a web search." Bo leaned back on her elbows and looked to the sky.

"Okay. Hmm, I'm actually a Skip Barber racing school instructor."

"What?" She sat up and smiled. "Really?"

I was glad she liked that fact. It had been my experience tat many women were unimpressed with my hobby. "Yes, I love racing and driving. I took the course several times and even competed. Eventually I achieved and instructor rating, even though I've never taught."

"That's amazing. I'd love to do that."

I shrugged, feeling a little shy but fighting hard to stay bold. "Maybe I can take you sometime."

She leaned back again as she looked at me with an excited grin. "That would be amazing. I'd really like that."

"What about you, Bo?"

"Well, you know I have a jet, but most people don't know that I have my pilots license."

"I bet that's pretty amazing, flying."

"It is. I earned it when I was a teenager and still keep it up, but I usually don't fly myself if its long distance. I like to relax."

"I could understand that. Still, I bet it's a lot of fun and to be in control at that height."

"It is. I can take you sometime. If you want."

"I'd like that. I love all kinds of engines and planes have always fascinated me."

"Sounds like a date then." She looked over the top of her glasses and bit her lip.

"I guess so," I said, fighting the urge once again to crawl over and kiss her. I was quickly losing strength though and I knew I would give in before we left here today.

"Here, come with me for a moment." I stood up and offered my hand to help her up.

She smirked and accepted it, getting to her feet and brushing off her pants. "Where are we going?"

"Just right here. It's the best view. I moved her in front of me and pointed out a few landmarks. She smelled so good. The heat from her body radiated through my clothes and forced me a step back even though I wanted to be closer.

She surveyed the landscape for several seconds in silence then sighed. "This is some of the most breathtaking scenery I've ever seen. Thank you, Lauren."

"You're welcome, Bo. Thank you for joining us."

"I sure could go for a nice glass of brandy and some Godiva dark chocolate truffles right now."

"Me too." I laughed more than the comment allowed.

"What's so funny?"

"We are so much alike Bo."

"How's that?"

"Well." Her eyes fixed on mine as I spoke. "We're both strong women that are used to getting what we want and we both want a lot of the same things."

Bo bit her lip, God I wanted to taste them so bad.

"Care to share what it is we both want, Lauren?"

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, but mostly I was entranced by her. The way her mouth moved when she spoke, the way my name rolled off her tongue, the quick spark in her eye when she looked at me. She was a magnet and I was drawn helplessly to her.

"For starters, we both want a nice glass of brandy and dark chocolate right now."

She nodded.

"We both want to win all the time."

"That is very true."

I smiled and stepped a little closer, my hand reaching in front of her to point at the four wheeled goddess. "We both want her."

Bo's eyes moved from my lips to my eyes, then followed my hand to the Austin Healey.

"Right again."

"And we both want this."

"Wha-" I caught her as she turned toward me, my lips capturing hers gentle but firm. The second our skin met there was an explosion in my chest like that rivaled the V12 in her Roadster. The ripples traveled throughout my body effecting everything from my thoughts the the strength of my knees. I'd never felt like this with anyone.

If she was startled, it was only a millisecond. Bo wasted no time returning the kiss, but allowed me to take the lead. Her hand slid up my neck, through my hair and settled back of my head. I couldn't resist pulling her closer as one arm slipped around her waist and the other cupped her jaw as our mouths took their time. It was amazing. The tingle that started at my lips when we touched spread throughout my body.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Both of us took our time exploring whatever the other offered. It was innocent though. Sweet. My head spun in a good way and I held her tight to maintain my balance. Feeling faint I had to break away. The rush of oxygen brought me back to my senses and I wondered how long I'd gone without air. Bo was flustered. Her cheeks and chest red, her lips swollen, but a sexy smile formed that let me know I was right indeed.

"Usually I hate a know it all," she whispered, "but I can't even hate you right now for being so right all the time."

I chuckled. My thumb moved up and down her cheek. She was even more beautiful this close.

"You want to walk a little?" I didn't want to move, but I wanted to give her the option. The last thing I wanted was to rush this. Whatever it was.

She didn't speak, only nodded with a goofy grin on her face. She looked like she was still lost in the moment, much the way I still was. I forced myself to step back. My hand slid from around her waist, but was stopped by the grip of her finger tips.

"Wait. No," she said, her brows creased as she was deep in thought.

"No?"

"No, I don't want to walk. Not right now."

"Oh. What do you want to do?"

"I want to do that again. But this time without the sneak attack." She grinned and pulled me into her. "I want to look at you."

Her hands held me possessively, yet they were gentle. Strong enough to be in control, yet soft enough that I could pull away if I wanted. That was the last thing I wanted. She studied every inch of my face, her hand moving to my cheek, thumb running across my lips. The care in her touch made me tremble. Bo closed the inches between us slowly, looking right into my eyes as she did. Her lips grazed mine and my eyes fluttered shut. Then they disappeared, leaving me desperate for more. I opened my eyes to witness an adoration I'd never seen before staring back at me.

"I feel like the luckiest girl alive have even gotten a second glance from you, much less a kiss. Maybe I'm being greedy wanting a second, but I you know I just cant help reaching for the stars." Bo whispered against my skin.

My heart fluttered at her admission. The reference to an earlier conversation made me smile and when her lips parted mine, the quake that shook my body was greater than that of a hundred funny cars.

XXX

An hour later we walked back to the car slowly, each finding a little reason to lean closer or brush against the other. I placed the basket and blanket back into the trunk and had an idea.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to drive her back to city limits?"

"Really? I mean I'd love to you know that, but are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." I held up the keys and she held out her hand with a nervous smile. I placed them in her palm and lingered a moment as she closed her hand around mine. Once again I was overcome by the feeling that made me grin wildly as she smiled back at me and mouthed a 'thank you.'

I couldn't help the blush from the way she stared right into my soul with such deep sincerity.

"I'll treat her just like my own." She ran to the driver door and just like at the dealership, she used such loving care as she shut the door and caressed the wheel. She turned the key gently and the engined cranked right up. The vibration sent her smile into overdrive as she looked at me. "You gonna just stand there or are you coming with me?"

I laughed and climbed in. She pulled onto the road slowly and with extreme caution. She was nervous, but I'd never been more nervous. No one outside of my family had ever driven her and here I was handing her the keys on the first date. What the hell, I'd already given her my heart. I'd never believed in love at first sight but there was no denying it had hit me like a ton of bricks.

As we reached the city limit my phone rang. It was the dealership. It rang again and Bo looked at me. "You gonna answer that?"

I reached for the phone then thought better of it. For the first time in my life I didn't want to think about work. This day had been perfect and I never wanted it to end, even though it had to soon. I pulled my hand back and shook my head. "No. No I'm not. The manager can handle it." Bo smiled and looked out the window. Three seconds later a text came through. The quick flash on the screen told me that I would have interrupted this amazing day for nothing important and I suddenly knew that what my friends had been saying was right all along. How many other days had I ruined with nonsense?

We switched back at the gas station at the end of town. The closer we got to the dealership the more my mood dropped. I didn't want the day to end and I wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Lauren?" She set her hand on my arm.

I looked over at her. Her smile did things to me. Crazy things and I wanted to see her like that always. "Yes, Bo?"

"I had a really great time today."

"I did too." The best day.

"Could I take you to dinner tonight to say thank you?" She looked so hopeful, but I had plans and it broke my heart.

"I'd love to Bo, but unfortunately I have plans."

If my heart was breaking before, the look on her face now was devastating. I was more sure than ever that she was feeling what I was and I couldn't leave it hanging there. I wanted to see more of her as soon as possible.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Oh no." She shook her head and shifted in her seat. "I couldn't intrude."

"No really, it's just the girls from the other night having a friendly dinner at my place before Charlie and Mandy leave town. I bet they'd love to meet the mysterious woman that paid for all their top shelf booze the other night."

She smiled a shy smile. It was so genuine and adorable. Nothing like I'd expect from the brash woman I first met. "If you're sure it's no problem-"

"It's not. And I'd really like it if you joined us."

"Then yes, I would love to met your friends."

"Then I will see you around seven?"

"Five hundred plus horses couldn't keep me away."

I laughed. Her reference to horsepower and her new Vanquish didn't escape me.

"I sure hope not."

It was the best feeling to make her blush. She looked away then back at me. I bit my lip and laughed, pressing the accelerator harder and making her yelp from the force. Yup. This has been a great day. I couldn't wait for tonight.

XXX

Sorry to end it there, but I ran out of steam. Read. Review. Tell me what you think, you know I look forward to them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, but a lot has been happening in my life. Some good, some bad. If you follow me on twitter you know all about it. Let me just say that I appreciate all the support in both cases. You guys and gals truly are Faemily. **

**I don't know what I think of this chapter, but anyway, after much internal and external debate, the events in my life right now make me want to keep this story light and fluffy. So, however much is left, just relax and enjoy the sappiness of it all :)**

**Chapter 5**

I closed the door behind me softly and fell back against the cold wood that kept the bustling sounds of my Sunday afternoon neighbors where they should be-outside. I leaned hard against it, my legs feeling like I'd run a marathon. My heart still racing at the quick and steady pace it had since the moment I laid eyes on her this morning. Now that she was gone I was spent. Breathing in and out slow and deep in an ever failing attempt to gain some kind of control over myself, the memory of her words, the look in her eye and the subtle graze of my hand as we parted ways just sent me back into overdrive. With heavy arms I pushed off the door and willed my lead legs to carry me to the sofa, falling hard into the cold, but supple leather with a groan.

It was never more evident that I was out of my element than right now. I was emotionally exhausted, yet oddly invigorated. I'd liken it to going to the gym and working muscles you hadn't used in a long time. In my case, emotions like these were like muscles I'd never, ever used. The experience of it all was exhausting mentally, and physically. Was I really so emotionally inept my entire life? So out of touch with what it meant to have human relationships? Having sex was one thing, but real, deep connections apparently escaped me until now. There were family and friends. I loved them and would do anything for them, but this was different. The only thing close was my connection to cars and my dealership, but even that couldn't compare to this intense longing that had taken hold of me the moment Bo Dennis drove onto my lot.

It was hard to let her leave today, both of us wanting to carry the date long into the evening. We still would, just in a different way than our primal urges were screaming for. Even now, my body reacted to the way she gripped my waist when we kissed. Her hands were possessive, yet passionate, strong, yet gentle. I couldn't get close enough to her, at least not clothed and in public. The kisses were everything a first kiss should be and the moment our lips met I was certain I'd never want to kiss any other. Her dark brown eyes, wild and intense when we parted, showed me everything I'd been missing and everything I could ever want for the rest of my life.

I squeezed my eyes shut hard. My mind played ahead to just before she got out of the car. Bo looked at me. No, it was more like she was looking right into the deepest parts of me I didn't know I had. She smiled a smile that made my body do so many things; heart skip, stomach flip, thighs clench. Her hand covered mine, the warmth spreading up my arm as she spoke. Just a simple "thank you" and "can't wait to see you later," yet every word, as simple as they were, was like a scripture. I was a lost, but now I'd been saved.

"Oh my god." I covered my face with my hands and let out a ridiculous laugh. I was a cliche. A love at first sight romantic movie cliche. I didn't even recognize myself right now, but somehow, I was happy being this stranger. I liked the way she made me abandon everything I'd ever known or believed about myself, and even though we hardly knew one another, I was sure she was enjoying whatever I did to her as well.

There were a couple of hours until dinner and I still had to shower and get dinner ready, but it wouldn't take long. At the moment, I lacked the energy to get up anyway. I reached for my phone and set the alarm before placing it on my chest. My eyes drifted closed as I let sleep find me, if only for a little while. The last clear thought I had was how I couldn't wait to see Bo again.

**XXX**

When was the last time I was this nervous? I couldn't honestly recall. Maybe never. Question after question raced through my mind while I prepared dinner. Would Bo show up? I was pretty sure she would. After all, she did ask me out tonight too. Plus, her eyes lit up at the invite. She would show up.

Would she be on time, or fashionably late? Many so-called "important people" liked to make an entrance. It was hard to read her. She had that stereotyped public persona, but what I saw today was a complete opposite.

Was it too soon to have her for dinner with my friends? We only met three days ago and today was our first date. Talk about moving fast. Hope she didn't bring the uhaul. Wait, would I even care?

Yeah, I would care. I may be head over heels, but I still have some sanity.

My head dropped, shaking it as I laughed at myself in disbelief. "Uhaul," I whispered to no one. Damn if Mandy and Shawna didn't rub off on me sometimes. I took a deep breath. _Take it one step at a time, Lauren, just like closing a deal._ Things had a way of going south when you focused on the end and not what was going on right in front of you. Tonight it was dinner, then we would see where we stood. It could be a total disaster. Then I'd be back to just me and my cars.

And there's the old Lauren everyone knew so well. The one always looking for a way to get back to the solitude of her career, her professed "love of her life."

The last of the chicken cordone bleu was assembled and I set it in the oven. As I washed my hands, the click of the front door signaled the festivities were now in session. Six forty- five. Mandy and Charlie were in the living room calling out for me as if I were lost in a crowd or something.

"In the kitchen, as usual," I answered just as loud. How many times would we do this? Judging by the fact that it had been this way for the last many years, probably every time.

"There she is." Mandy rushed forward and crushed me in a hug. "Charlie's turning on the end of the game, so tell me everything quick, before Shawna gets here."

"A lady never kisses and tells," I joked as she finally released me.

"So you admit there was kissing. Excellent." She reached around me to grab a wedge of cheese off the platter. "And that's bullshit. Ladies tell one another everything." She winked and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Well not this one." I folded my arms and smirked as leaned on the edge of the counter beside her.

She pouted. The chubby cheeks she had made it cute when she did that. It was killing her not to know. I'd be telling her anyway, it was just fun to torture her a little.

"It was great." I smiled. Well, I more than smiled. Talk about cliches, it literally reached my eyes. I was practically squinting from the ridiculously big smile I had right now. "Better than great. It was amazing. She's not at all like you'd imagine. And the way she makes me feel..." My eyes fell shut, suppressing the wave of feelings that were becoming my norm when anything related to Bo came up..

"Holy shit, Lauren! You're completely red. You've really got it so bad. And that's so good." Her grin was a mild wide as she bumped me with her shoulder. "And the kiss? Fireworks?"

"The kiss..." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't think of a good enough word to describe it. "More like atomic bomb. I've never felt my entire body turn into an instant inferno like that before."

She stared at me, a goofy grin on her face but she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and looked away. "This is weird to say to you. I shouldn't-"

"Lauren, its fine. We talked about this already. How long have we been friends?"

"I don't know. Feels like forever." I turned back to her. She didn't seem fazed.

"Exactly, so I want you to have that. You deserve it. We don't have that spark and we both know it. Its just fun for us. I hope I find that spark with someone one day too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She didn't even flinch.

Her answer was concrete and that made me feel so much better. We'd always shared girl talk, but until now, I'd never had anything close to my heart to share. It was frightening to let it out to such a great friend that had also been more than a friend on so many occasions. "Thanks Mandy. I do love you, you know."

"What's not to love? Come here." She held her arms open for me and I gratefully accepted it. "I love you too, Lauren. I hope it works out for you. I think she's good for you."

"Me too."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Good because shes coming to dinner."

"Fast mover. I like it!"

I moved out of the embrace and gave her a playful smack to the shoulder. "No. She invited me to dinner tonight and I had you guys coming over, so I asked her to join us."

"Uh huh. I get it. You didn't want the date to end. You totally plan to have your way with her in that car don't you?"

"What? No!" Kinda. Maybe. Yes. "And yes, okay, neither of us wanted the date to end."

"Well I'm excited to meet her. I looked her up online. Smoking hot. You two as a couple will be melting all the lesbians panties."

"Oh god. Please don't say anything like that when Bo is here." I'd probably die on the spot.

She laughed loud and slung her arm over my shoulder. "Sure thing."

Shawna walked in. "What did I miss? Why is Lauren redder than my glass of Pinot?"

"Guess who's coming to dinner?" Mandy sing-songed.

"Who?" She set her glass on the counter and quirked her brow.

Mandy looked at me and winked before turning to Shawna. "Just the mystery lady that bought us bottomless booze."

"So you did bang her!" Shawna jumped up and down clapping her hands like an exuberant five year old.

Mortified. That's the word for it. These two were determined to torture me. "No! Oh god. This was a bad idea. You guys please try to refrain from embarrassing the hell out of me."

"No promises. Mandy, come fill me in. I can tell Lauren's reached her limit on sharing tonight."

They left the kitchen and me alone to my thoughts. I ran my fingers through my hair. Hopefully my friends could find a filter for their usual blunt banter and not cause Bo to run off wondering how she got involved with these crazy people.

Just as I reached into the oven to pull out our dinner, the doorbell rang. That would be Bo. Of course she would show when was busy.

"I'll get it," Mandy yelled.

I hurried and set the tray down. "No, I'll get it." I ran into the living room and blew past her, stopping at the door to collect myself. Mandy chuckled, mumbling something that made the girls laugh as she leaned back on the couch. "On your best behavior ladies. Lauren might want to keep this one."

I narrowed my eyes at her and gave them each a pointed stare. The doorbell rang again and I opened it slowly. She was just wearing simple blue jeans and boots, but I was speechless none the less. And of course everything fit her to a tee, but it was toned down more than usual, making me both appreciative and disappointed by the fact. On one hand I'd have a better chance of getting through the evening without drooling or gawking, but on the other, I was looking forward to that. Just a tad bit anyway.

"Hi."

One simple word but the way she said it made my stomach drop. I swallowed hard, my eyes traveling up to meet hers. She looked a little nervous, her weight shifting side to side, but it was adorable. Her smile was every bit as warm as earlier though and it was quite the feat just to find my voice. "Hi," I managed slightly more than whisper. We stood there staring, who knew how long, lost in one another. It was a pattern that seemed to keep repeating itself when ever we met.

"You look great, Bo."

"Yeah? Thanks. So do you. I love that blouse on you."

"Oh, thank you." We were silent once again, still standing in the doorway when a clearing of throat brought me back to reality. "Sorry, Please come in." I stepped back and pulled the door open wider for her to enter. Why was this so awkward? We'd just been together for hours. Even shared two amazing kisses. It was just a friendly dinner for Pete's sake.

She walked past, flashing me a shy smile as she brushed my shoulder whispering a soft thank you. She stopped inside with just enough room for me to shut the door and stood there waiting for me as the group stared at her.

"Everyone, this is Bo. Bo this is Mandy, Charlie and Shawna." I pointed each one out.

"There will be a quiz later," Shawna joked, drawing laugh from everyone including Bo.

I was happy for the ice breaker. After seeing Bo so confident with me, it was weird to see her so shy around my friends. Maybe she was feeling them out first, like I usually did with strangers. Or maybe she wasn't sure how to act around normal, non-billionaire folks like us. Or maybe it was because she was just as taken with me as I was with her and she wanted to make a good impression. Whatever the reason, it would be interesting to watch the night unfold and based on what little bit I knew about her, I was pretty sure it wouldn't take much for her to fit in.

Bo smiled and handed me a bag. "I brought a little something for dinner."

"You didn't have to, Bo." I opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of Crown Royal XR which made Mandy and Charlie express their gratitude with a fist pump.

"I know." Bo laughed. "But judging by the way you gals cleaned me out of this the other night, I knew it would be welcomed."

"Heck yeah. Thank you, Bo, and thank you for the other night. That was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome." Bo set her keys on the end table and moved toward the sofa and Mandy. "And congratulations on your award. Well deserved after the season you had." Bo was already starting to warm up as every eye in the room moved towards her. It was impossible for her not to be the center of attention with her beauty and aura.

I set the bottle down and sat in one of the chairs, motioning for Bo to come sit in the one next to me.

"You watch soccer," Charlie asked.

"Yes, when I can. I played a little in college and I enjoy following it still."

"Wow college? Nice." Shawna said.

"Yeah, uh," Bo chuckled. "I wasn't really that good, but it was a small private school and it probably looked good to have me on their team given who my parents were. But it was fun. Some of the most fun I've ever had."

"You should come out to one of our games or practice. I'll let you play."

"Oh lord no. Its been too long, but I'd love to go to a game now that I'm here. Although, L.A. isn't that far to see you either."

Shawna piped in, "So, do you do a lot of red carpet events? I've seen your sister a few times at events I've attended."

"I do a few. Some of them are more of a requirement due to business relationships, but mostly I'm more of a home body. That's really more my sister's thing. She really loves the socialite life. Though I do enjoy a good night out from time to time."

Shawna nodded. "So, you plan on staying here a while then?"

"I do usually move quite a bit, but I like it here and enjoy what I'm doing, so if things work out," she looked at me," I could see making my home here."

Everyone looked at me. The sudden attention brought a nervous heat to my face and neck. I suddenly wanted to run and hide in the kitchen. "Bo, do you need a drink?"

"Sure, that'd be great thanks."

I escaped to the other room. The muffled voices of the group carrying on were barely audible, but I wasn't listening anyway. All I could think was how I needed to get myself together and make it through the night. I'd done it before and I could do it again. I think. But that was before our date. That was when I was challenging the entitled rich girl I first met. That's not who she really was and I found myself falling much to hard, much too fast and it only made it worse the longer I was around her.

"Lauren?" Shawna's high pitched voice cut through my silence.

"Hmm?" I turned around and looked at her, a blank stare. I hadn't really heard what she said.

"I asked how long till we eat? The girl's are starving."

"Oh, umm, we could eat now. It's ready. I'll just get a-"

"Here, let me help you." She swooped in next to me and pulled out the pan while I bent over to grab the salad from the bottom of the fridge.

"She's really got a hold on you doesn't she?"

"Who?"

"Who?" She rolled her eyes. "Bo. Who else?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, but so is she. That girl's got it just as bad as you."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. She's hardly taken her eyes off you since she got here and she's got that far away 'ga-ga' look on her face."

"Do you need anymore help?" Her voice was silky smooth and it made me shiver with excitement. Even without seeing her my body knew exactly who it was.

I looked over my shoulder. Bo was openly admiring my ass. She caught me looking and her face dropped as she flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't help but smirk at her behavior. Getting to see the effect I had on her first hand made me brave again. The usual confidence was returning as I winked and stood up. "Sure Bo. Thank you. You could put the vegetables on the table."

She smiled wide and picked up the bowl. I caught Shawna trying to contain her giggle at our behavior. When Bo left she leaned in and whispered, "That ass of yours gets'em every time."

I shoved her playfully. "Take the chicken out there before girls get rowdy. You know how those two can get."

"Yes ma'am." She scrunched up her face and trotted out with another snarky, "Anything you say ma'am."

I laughed and set my elbows on the counter, leaning over far enough to see around the corner and into the living room. Bo was amazing with people. She was laughing and carrying on as if she'd always been one of us. It made me fall that much more and I'd suddenly accepted the fact that I'd stopped trying to catch a limb on the way down.

I sat next to Bo and across from Mandy. Dinner went well and once the food was long gone, we still found ourselves laughing and chatting about anything and everything until late into the evening. Bo and I stole glances and looked for any excuse for contact. Mandy nudged me under the table and gave me a thumbs up. Clearly Bo had won her approval. It was safe to say she had all of ours.

Eleven thirty and we began to call it a night. Mandy and Charlie had a plane to catch, the rest of us faced long work days. I found myself in the same spot I was hours ago, not wanting my time with Bo to end. They helped bring everything to the kitchen, but I shooed them away. I didn't need the help. Clean up was a time of solitude for me. I kind of enjoyed it and my OCD loved it.

We said our goodbyes one by one. From the corner of my eye I caught Bo lingering off to the side. We were both nervous. How would we say goodnight in front of the others. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't into giving them a show. Shawna and Mandy shared a look then ushered Charlie out in a hurry, yelling goodbyes, thank you's and nice to meet you's over their shoulders. The door slammed shut and it was just us. And silence.

"I'm really glad you invited me, Lauren."

"I'm really glad you accepted."

She stepped closer, looking down to her feet then back up at me. "I had a really great day. Best one in a long time."

I did the same as she did, looking at my feet as I closed the distance a little more before meeting her eyes. "Me too." My stomach was doing more flips than a gymnastics team. My hands fidgeted. I wasn't alone.

She shifted her weight side to side as she tore her eyes away and looked around the room. "I guess I should be going."

"Yeah. Long day tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah." She chuckled.

"When can I see you again Bo?" I got right to the point. I was hoping for soon.

"Umm...sooner rather than later I hope." She smiled.

God that smile. It would be the death of me.

"That would be preferable." I smiled back, moving closer still. Her breath hitched and she froze in place. We were arms width apart now and it seemed awkward. Neither of us sure what to do next.

"Tomorrow night?"

"No, I have a family event to attend." She frowned. "How about Tuesday night?"

"Sounds good. Eight-ish?"

"Sure." Her smile returned. "We can figure out where later." Bo fumbled with her keys and bit her lip, weighing her words carefully. Was there anything she did that wasn't sexy? "Would it be weird if I told you all I could think about since this afternoon was kissing you again?"

In a moment of clarity I closed the gap, pausing an inch from her lips. My gaze was drawn to them, loving the way they quivered slightly before my eyes traveled up to her darkening brown ones that were staring back at me with the same mix of emotions that was swarming me-desire for the one we're falling for and fear of the fact it's happening so fast. But we couldn't stop it, or at least I couldn't, and I didn't want to. This was the first time in my life I wanted to throw planning out the window and let the crazy ride called life take me where it may. I wanted Bo. For a night. For a week. Hopefully for the rest of my life and I'd felt that way from that very first glance.

My body carried me closer, eliminating the frustrating inch that separated us and quickly surrendered itself to the thrilling sensations that only Bo could elicit. She was just as eager as me. The faint sound of her keys hitting the glass end table registered in my mind before all sound vanished. All thought gone. My left hand cupped the side of her face, my right brushing up and down her shoulder as her arms enveloped me whole. Our bodies pressed as close as clothes would allow as we slowly, softly tasted one another, breaking only for a moment to catch our breaths before falling right back in.

Bo's mouth drifted toward my jaw and down my neck. I was quickly losing all control. I'd have to take her right here if she didn't let up soon. My body was begging for it, but before I could move she stopped. My eyes fluttered open, surprised, yet happy that one of us had the willpower needed to stop this train before it was too late, even though some parts of my body was cursing that very same fact.

Her forehead came to rest against mine, her eyes shut tight as we both tried to catch our breath. She licked her lips and the corners of her mouth pulled up into a small satisfied smile. She took a deep breath in, then blew it out and opened her eyes. "How sad are we?" She giggled. The sound setting my heart afire. I wanted to hear it every minute of the day.

"Disgustingly sad." I giggled with her, unable to contain myself. I brushed her dark hair from her eyes. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me neither. See you Tuesday?"

"Yes."

She tried to step back but I still had a firm grip on her. Her eyes lit up. "You'll need to let me go."

"I don't think I can." I meant that on so many levels.

She seemed to understand as she kissed me hard and fast and full of passion, pulling away and leaning over to brush her lips over my ears as she whispered, "Until Tuesday..." She slipped from my grasp and gave me a wink.

I just stood there as she walked out the door, not moving until the roar of her powerful V12 faded away. It wasn't as powerful as whatever it was that was coursing through my veins, making me want to run around the room and shout my enthusiasm to the world. Rather than jumping for joy, I closed my eyes and smiled, touching my lips and whispering, "I can't wait."

**XXX**

**Reviews, I love them! Thanks for reading and please follow me on twitter at sw_andersen or on facebook as I try to embark into the world of publishing**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm thinking probably 2 chapters left, maybe 3. ******There will be a time jump soon. ****

**Sorry this is so short, I just couldn't decide where I wanted to go next, but I will make it up to you before it's done. I'm sorry that my brain just feels fried and needs a break soon, hence all fluff, but seems many of you are happy with that fact. I may edit this a little more later. So anyway... here ya go :D**

**Chapter 6**

Ever since Bo left my house the other night it's been hard to sleep, hard to focus. There was this constant thrumming that kept me awake and distracted, making me want nothing more than to see her, touch her, again. The first kiss out in the canyon was beyond intense, but over shadowed by the build up and preconceived ideas of what it would be like to hold her and taste her lips. While it shook me to my very core, it was the kiss in my living room that did me in. That kiss awakened every cell in my body, like I'd never been alive until the moment she breathed life into me. Now she was the very air that I needed to survive in this new life.

It wasn't lost on me either, how neither one of us were these silly love struck women. We were both driven by money, success, a need to achieve beyond our parents. Love wasn't in the forefront of our minds, yet there we were, like a scene from a movie where two women tumbled down the rabbit hole after just one date. Boy was that hole a deep one for me. There wasn't even a hint of daylight. Good thing Bo was all the light I needed. Judging by her comment, she was right there with me. We were sad and I wouldn't change a thing. Now the biggest test would be navigating our feelings with the high demands of our careers. Would that one day we spent together be like a fairy tale that turned into a nightmare? Or would we see it through and find a happily ever after? I never enjoyed fairy tales, but if the rest of my life included the Bo Dennis I spent Sunday with, that was a future I could be very happy with.

I sighed, running my palms up and down my face then let my fingers slip through my hair. My keyboard was shoved away as I fell back into my chair and looked out the window that faced the lot. There were a couple of customers that had pulled up and were now making there way through the inventory. Where were my sales people? I stared at them for a moment before my mind drifted once again.

Monday came and went. Bo and I had exchanged a few flirty texts and two phone calls that set up our next date. The woman had the uncanny ability to make my spine tingle even with a few brightly lit letters on the screen of my phone. It put a smile on my face all day, even through quarterly meetings. Now here it was Tuesday and we were supposed to meet for some drinks later between her two scheduled business meetings. Apparently night time was a good time for casino business gatherings. Two hours wasn't much, but I'd take it. We both had a busy week of prior engagements and didn't want to stretch it until the weekend.

That was a good sign right? That she was just as anxious as me and have our next date?

Only six more hours to go.

I couldn't believe I was counting down until I would get to see her. Thank goodness I wasn't doodling her name on my file folders with little hearts on it. I had to keep myself busy. Sitting still wasn't my style. I'd go crazy in here just thinking in circles.

I stood up, slipped on my blazer and headed to the showroom. On my way down the hall I heard hushed voices ahead. It was men's voices. One sounded worried, the other two trying to calm him down. I stepped into the cubicle, put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat, snapping them out of their huddle.

"What's going on gentlemen?"

"Umm...," Paul stammered as he took slow steps away from me.

"Nothing Lauren," Chris replied with a nervous look.

"Really? It sounded like a little more than nothing, but if that's all it was then maybe I should be on someone's ass for the two customers that have been roaming in used cars for the last five minutes unassisted." I was less than amused. Something was up, but all I really cared about was selling a car and we couldn't do that with them all sitting in here.

Chris darted from the room with a quick, "I'm on it."

"Me too," whispered Dan, who hadn't said a word up till then, but scurried off behind Chris without ever making eye contact with me.

That left me and a very guilty looking Paul. "So Paul, what did you wreck now?" In the six months he'd been here he'd already damaged three cars. If he wasn't such a good salesman, I'd have fired him after the second one.

"I swear boss, I did everything right this time."

"But..."

"But the truck was jacked up so high that even though I looked all around me before backing out, I never saw the Camaro on the other side...that is, until the roof raised into the air out the passenger window. The big ass tire clipped the wheel well, tore the quarter panel and lifted the car up."

"Holy shit Paul really? What am I going to do with you?" I turned to look outside, but I didn't see any of the cars involved. "Where are they? Was it a customer? Did we get their information?"

"No, we took it in on trade, so it's ours to fix."

"You mean yours to fix." I glared at him, fair warning that this was the last straw.

He cowered and shook his head.

"We'll have Julia deduct it weekly from your check. And you're no longer allowed to back anything up. I don't care if you have to come and get me. Got it?"

"Yes, Lauren."

"Now get out there and get an up, or get on the phone. You have a paycheck to make."

Without another word he dropped his head and shuffled to his office.

It's always something around here, but it wasn't all that bad. If it hadn't been a recurring theme for "Crash," as he'd come to be known, I'd have let it slide. With that out of the way I turned my focus back to what I did best, selling cars and making money. I mingled with the few customers that were with salesman, fluffing them up and hoping it would ease the close.

Five hours and forty minutes left.

**XXX**

Her office was huge. That was my first thought as Bo greeted me, shooed away her assistant and shut the door behind us. We stood there awkwardly, unsure how to greet one another this time and in this setting. We opted for a warm hug that lingered longer than a normal one should. It said what we were both probably thinking- we craved that contact, but didn't want too get carried away. At least not here. Not now.

Her hands moved up and down my back as she whispered, "I just need a few more minutes." She pulled away and glanced back over her shoulder, smiling brightly as she walked back to her desk. There was a little extra sway to her hips just for me that made me forget what my second thought was. She sat down in her over sized leather chair that matched the over the top professional decorating job that adorned the office space. It definitely fit her public persona, but not at all the Bo I spent Sunday with. "Make yourself at home, Lauren."

Oh wait, I remembered my second thought- God damn she's hot! How'd I get so lucky?

I bit my lip and moved slowly in her direction, taking in every tiny movement of her in that perfectly pressed blue designer blouse shuffling through papers and setting them into precise piles.

"Sorry." Bo's dark eyes peered at me through her lashes. "I'd hoped to be done by now."

"No problem at all," I replied,tearing my eyes from her. I veered off toward the towering case of books that held volume upon volume of legal, business and marketing books. Off to the right were a few classics, Edgar Allen Poe and Henry David Thoreau. Several Kurt Vonnegut's were also there. On the shelf below were several pictures of her at various stages of her life. One was Bo with her college soccer team. She definitely looked happy. Then, there was a teenage Bo smiling wide standing beside an airplane. The last picture was of her and her sister on a red carpet, very formal and seemingly pretty recent. She was smiling, but there was no light in her eyes. Not like the other two. There were no family portraits and none of her parents. Most people would probably think it odd, but I understood. Relations with my family were also strained, mostly with my father, but it spilled over onto everyone else whenever we were in a room together.

My mother always said it was because I was so much like him, but I hoped that wasn't the case. I'd spent so much time and energy separating myself from him, yet if I were honest with myself, there were all the signs that I'd be just like him when I got older. Consumed with my work, letting life, love and the pursuit of all happiness not involving money pass me by until I died alone. Sure, my parents were still married, but they were pretty much two people sharing a home. There was no more love there, only business. I could see the emptiness in my mother's eyes whenever we'd meet and the way she'd look at me with a pained expression, her heart breaking that her words were true. I never realized it until the moment I saw myself reflected in Bo's pictures. Her happiness came from outside the family too. Each of us having our hobbies that brought us that joy we hoped would fill the void, the loneliness. Hiding in our careers since it was the one place that offered fulfillment.

Her intercom buzzed. I spun around as she acknowledged her assistant that was announcing the incoming phone call. She winked at me then lifted the receiver to her ear. Right before my eyes her persona shifted into the consummate professional bitch that I'd first met.

"Stephanie, do you think I care that Felix is behind? You are responsible for keeping the renovation on schedule. You are the project manager. If Felix is behind then it is a failure on your part, which in turn looks bad on me. So get your shit together and get it done under schedule and under budget or you're finished here." She slammed the phone down. Immediately, she pressed the intercom and instructed her assistant to make sure her dress and limo would be ready for an engagement tomorrow night.

She sighed and signed a few things, then placed the documents neatly in the bin. Leaning back in her chair she smiled at me so sweetly, falling right back into the relaxed Bo that had me reeling.

"That was amazing, Ms. Dennis."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand my words. "What was?"

"You," I said as I took a step closer. "Just now."

"In what way, Ms. Lewis?" She crossed her legs and folded her arms, a tiny smile pulling at her lips that told me she was enjoying this.

"In the way you just move so seamlessly between the sexy, brash woman I met." I took another step. Her eyes dragging down my body as I moved closer yet. "And the sexy, sweet woman you are when you're with me."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you think I'm sexy." She smirked.

A cheeky grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. "You know you're sexy."

"I know no such thing." She winked.

"You're even more so now that I know there is more to you. Your not just a spoiled little rich girl Bo Dennis."

She stood up and slinked around the desk, coming to a stop and leaning on the edge of her desk with arms crossed and a dreamy grin. "And you, Lauren Lewis, are not just some stuffy, manipulative salesperson."

"I'm not?" I'd probably been called more bad things than good over the years.

"Nope. Lest you forget that I also had the chance to witness you change from the cold, uptight sales woman into the carefree, tire screeching, kiss stealing woman that's been sweeping me off my feet faster than a Hennessy Venom GT."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Just when I didn't think you could get any sexier, you you talk fast cars."

Bo laughed and pulled me into her arms, wrapping me in a tight embrace, her lips millimeters from mine as we breathed the same breath. Her eyes sparkled as we smiled at one another. "I've been dying to kiss you again."

"What's taking you so lo-"

I was silenced by the long awaited kiss. It was fast, furious, passionate, incinerating. When we parted, gasping for air, she brushed her lips across mine and whispered, "God, you're beautiful and strong and funny. You're fierce and passionate. And I'm rambling and embarrassing myself horribly." She chuckled and shook her head before resting her forehead against mine.

"Are you kidding?" I was already heated from the way she commanded the kiss so completely, but those words brought a rapid flush to my cheeks and shy smile to my lips. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." My hand lightly brushed across her cheek, making its way into her hair. She pressed harder into my palm. The moment was perfect, beautiful, but somehow heavier than I was ready for. "I mean, I tell myself that every morning, but..."

She kissed me softly again, a light chuckle vibrating against my mouth. "Smart ass," she mumbled between light nips on my lower lip.

"Mmm," I hummed as Bo continued to pepper me with teasing kisses that only made me want so much more than we were ready for, especially with less than two hours. If and when we made it to that point, where I had her naked body pressed against mine, I already knew we'd need an entire night. The spontaneous combustion that erupted whenever we were near would not be put out easily, that was for sure.

Bo spoke in a low raspy voice, "Should we go grab a bite." She nibbled my ear, sending goosebumps down my neck. "Or a drink?"

"Mmmm," I hummed, turning my head so she had more skin to tease. "I'm quite happy right here actually."

"Oh really," she purred, working her way along my jawline as her hands traveled lower on my back.

"Definitely." I took control, spinning her around and walking her to the black leather couch a few feet away. With a gentle push, she let herself fall into the cushions. She looked up at me with eyes full of desire that traveled from my lips to my breasts then back up, meeting my gaze as she bit her lip and grinned wickedly. Taking a seat next to her, I slowly caressed her face before I leaned in, my breasts pressing against hers. The delicious feel drew a moan from us both. My hand came to rest gently cupping her jaw, holding her in place as I closed the gap and took her lips with my own.

What was it about this woman that made me want to dive in head first without even looking to see if there was danger below? Any time she appeared all thought went right out the window, all restraint thrown by the wayside. There was only her and me and I willingly let myself go with the flow.

It wasn't long until her mouth made a path to my collar bone and we began the slow, detailed mapping of one another's body. Her hands slid down my sides, squeezing handfuls of fabric into tight balls as things began to heat up. We kept it slow, but the passion had definitely escalated with deeper kisses, roving tongues and teasing fingers. Bo's tongue glazed my top lip just as she cupped my breast, sending me into orbit. I arched into her and moaned, setting my own hands free to finally find out if the reality of her tantalizingly full breasts would match the way I'd been imagining them. Did they ever and the response I received was overwhelming approval.

Nimble fingers slipped under my blouse, dancing electric across my skin. I followed her lead, snaking under the edge of her expensive silken shirt to find equally silky skin that I craved to touch more of. Buttons were soon undone. Heated skin and lace met heated skin and soft cotton. Tender words were whispered amid sounds of desire. Her darkened eyes, full swollen lips and flushed skin excited me to no end. I couldn't believe that I could make a woman like her swoon.

But I did. This was real. I was actually on the couch in a casino lip locked and on fire with a stunningly beautiful billionaire. It was something nobody in their right mind would ever imagine doing, yet here we were. She seemed to know exactly how and where to touch me and judging by the noises coming from her, I wasn't doing too bad myself. Every second was like an hour and I held on to every one, committing them to memory. I was actually enjoying the moment for what it was and though my want for her was more than ever, I was content to keep it here, at this pace, at this level of intimacy and not push for anything more.

Somehow we managed to keep our impromptu make out session above the waist for nearly an hour. I never even did that in high school. Bo and I laid on our sides, facing one another on her sofa as we struggled to catch our breaths and calm our libidos. I broke out into a fit of giggles an she was quick to follow. Everything was light and easy when I was with her, losing myself in her eyes, her smile, her very visible adoration of me that made every bit of my being sigh in contentment.

"You were right. This was way better than food or drinks." She kissed me on the nose.

"Mmmm, I'm glad you approve."

"Very much so. I can't believe we just did that. That was like a high school make out session. You turned me into a goofy adolescent teen, Lauren Lewis."

"So you're telling me you made out on sofas with hot, successful adult women when you were a teen?"

"Of course. It's one of the benefits of being an heiress." She laughed and bit me lightly on the chin.

"Yes, of course. How silly of me." I giggled, enjoying this lightness.

"You're welcome, Ms. Dennis. I was happy to help you relive your youth."

"I'm not sure I was thanking you. This could be very detrimental to my reputation."

"Good thing your secret is safe with me."

She groaned. "I have to go soon. I really don't want to."

We were silent, just the sounds of our breaths and the slowing beat of our hearts that beat as one as we laid chest to chest.

"Hey Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that picture of you by the plane the day you earned your pilots license?"

"Yes it was. Good guess."

"I can see the excitement in your eyes."

"It was one of my favorite days."

The intercom buzzed again putting an end to our time in our bubble. _"Ms. Dennis, Mr. Yamato has arrived early. He is on his way to the conference room."_

"All right," she called out. "Thank you Marni. Tell them I will be there in ten."

Bo groaned and nuzzled into my neck as she gave me a tight squeeze. She inhaled deeply before relaxing her hold and releasing her breath.

I closed my eyes and sighed, wanting nothing more than to stay here the rest of the evening. It felt as though I'd know Bo for years and it hadn't quite been a week yet. Everything was so natural and carefree. There was a bit of nervousness the other day, but after the texts and phone calls, the only thing I felt was the butterflies in my stomach that I'd get whenever she smiled at me. I placed a gentle kiss on her head then mumbled, "You better get moving or we'll end up here all night."

"That would be so much better. Maybe with a movie and some delivery." She smiled up at me and my butterflies took flight once more. "Maybe we can do that this weekend?"

"It's a date." Like I'd say no to that. Especially the way she was looking at me with a cross between desire and contentment.

We unraveled ourselves and stood from the sofa. Bo and I fixed collars and buttons, helping one another look presentable and not like we just had a major league grope session. I followed her to the door. She reached toward the knob then turned around, her back pressing against it so no one could get in or out.

"Go get'em tiger," I said with a slight laugh.

She stepped in, her arm sliding around my waist and kissed me one more time; slow, long and passionate.

My knees went weak as I melted into her arms. I could do this all day.

"Since our first kiss you've been like oxygen. Filling every inch of my being and making me feel like new. I can't get enough and I miss it when you're gone. Is that too much to say this early? I don't want to scare you off, but I think you feel the same way. I can feel it in the way you respond to me, how you look at me."

"I do and I'm not scared. I thought I would be. Even thought I should be, but I'm not." My hands slid up her chest to her collar, smoothing down the lapels of her now, less than perfectly pressed dress shirt. "Now go, you've got a business to run."

"Okay." Her head fell back, looking to the ceiling as she took a deep breath and let her arm fall from me. My skin turned cold where her warmth was seconds ago. When she looked at me again she had her game face on. "How's this?"

"Yes. Very stern and business like." I stifled my laugh at her serious silliness.

"Yeah?"

I nodded.

"Wait, how about this one?" Her eyes lightened a bit, her lip quirked as if she knew a secret no one else did, but still held the seriousness of a woman that ran an empire.

"Ohh, I like that one better." I smiled. She really had a great sense of humor. The woman was such a contradiction to any per-conceived idea you'd have upon meeting her.

She chuckled. "The second one it is then. Can I walk you to the elevator?"

"I'd love that, but I think you'd better go to work. If I get you that close to an exit I might kidnap you from this place and have my way with you."

Her eyes lit up. "That's tempting."

"Ms. Dennis?" The assistant called out as she knocked on the door.

"On my way," she replied, her gaze never drifting from me.

"Next time..." I said as I opened the door and walked past the blonde, perky assistant holding Bo's black blazer. She gave me a pleasant nod.

When I reached the elevator I looked over my shoulder. Marni was talking and handing Bo papers, but the powerful heiress only had eyes for me. The door dinged and slid open. I stepped inside, turning to hold her gaze until the door finally broke the hold we had on one another. The moment she was out of sight I fell back against the wall, a heavy breath falling from my lungs. The way she made me feel was somehow simultaneously empowering, vulnerable and full of lust. But there was an undercurrent of something so much deeper than lust. I didn't want to rush anything with her, but at the same time I couldn't get enough.

I'd heard all the ridiculous stories of love struck fools that marry fast and love till death. They said it was like thunder or lightening, hitting you hard and fast, leaving you with your head spinning as you try to figure out what hit you. Seemed like a fallacy, but here I was, still tingling from the strike. Bo Dennis was definitely the one.

**XXX**

**My goodness that was pure fluffy cheesiness. Was it as nauseatingly sweet as you hoped? Too much? Not enough? Your opinion could win you $25. No, not really, but I do enjoy reading them.**


End file.
